Beauty And The Beast
by FeralByNature
Summary: Gunnar is in love with Belle Morte, a Gitmo ex-pat that Church wants kept alive. Unfortunately for Church, the shit is about to hit the fan in Vietnam. Belle is a killer looking for one thing: an escape route and Ross knows it. It all starts with a kiss, and for Belle, the choice is harder than she thought. Gunnar's got a cough, but Toll's the only one Belle has her eye on.
1. Chapter 1: The Beauty Underneath

**D/C: **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.

**A/N: **I promise if you just stick with me and get past the first 3 chapters which set up the fanfic, the real fun begins in chapter 4(Belle kisses Billy, Hale Caesar gets an even bigger gun, Gunnar falls even more madly in love,) and will only get better from there. A fight between Belle and Gunnar, possible romance (duh, this is Beauty and the Beast,) and a lot of corpses. This will basically cross into Expendables 3 (a demented version of it at least, since I haven't seen the movie obviously) - Stonebanks, Smilee, Luna, Thorn, Mars etc will all make an appearance in latter chapters. I may or may not cover the breakout and bring Snipes' character in; Billy the Kid will survive for at least half of the fic if the bitch goddess that is my muse allows it, if not, he may find himself getting thrown from a helicopter or off a cliff. Jean Vilain is permanently dead, and no, Belle has no ties to him! I'm trying to keep the OC count low, so only Belle and background characters will appear rather than a truckload. Reviews would be welcome.  
Also, if you are visiting Wilkes Ice Station, please do not feed the whales. It is slightly problematic when people start getting their legs bitten off. When dealing with aggressive killer whales, sharks; monstrous lab rat gorillas, and/or psychotic polar bears, it is advisable to shoot first and ask questions later. Thank you for listening to this community broadcast.

* * *

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 1: The Beauty Underneath**

"Get up," Church grabbed her by the collar and hauled the woman out of her cell. The hood and goggles covered her face, although earmuffs were redundant when he needed her to hear, they still hung off her neck. "Move."  
"Get your fucking hands off me, Baldy."  
She knew that voice, the CIA prick that had caught her. He'd locked her up in the deepest darkest hole in Gitmo, leaving her there for what she assumed was at least two years. The bastards had put her in hospital and tied her fallopian tubes, no period each month - no way of keeping track of time. Every meal she'd used a broken piece of metal to carve a line into her wrist, each scar a piece of artwork that slowly became a rose. Eventually she'd get it tattooed over, a permanent reminder of what she'd survived.  
"Be thankful it's me, I'm offering you a ticket to freedom," Church said.  
"I finally get to die? Thank God, no more putting up with you."  
She grunted as he pulled off her hood, light overwhelming her. Belle groaned, sea air blowing her hair out of her face. She breathed it in, letting out a sigh. She'd missed the smell of the ocean. The only thing she'd smelt in the hole was her own sweat and the slurry they called food. After two years, she was looking forward to barbeque ribs and mashed potato. Sex would be great too, but the way she looked, she'd be lucky if Frankenstein's Monster was attracted to her.  
"No, you get some KFC and a milkshake to wash it down, then you're on a plane to Louisiana."  
"What, I'm getting dumped in the Bayou? You couldn't at least put me somewhere nice like Havana?"  
"Be grateful you're out of that hole," Church said and put the food on the table. They'd removed her leg cuffs so it would be easier for her to walk, but not her handcuffs. The chain that joined the cuffs was just two inches long, shorter than you'd need to choke someone. "Eat up, because in twenty four hours you'll be in Nam and you won't be at a five star hotel anymore."

Great. Just fucking great, why the hell was she going to Vietnam? There was nothing there except mosquitoes, tropical diseases and unexploded bombs. She slowly ate small pieces of the chicken, allowing her stomach to stretch and return to normal size. It would also prevent diarrhoea, because you totally wanted that when you were trudging through Vietnam. Belle dug into the mashed potato and gravy, ignoring the fact it was loaded with additives and MSG. Her body was - had been - a temple, but at the moment she didn't care as long as she was out of that hole. Now vengeance was all that mattered. The chicken bone had snapped in half while ate, Belle knew she wouldn't get far but killing Church would make her day. After she stripped the bone of meat, Belle glanced up at the guard to her left. She slurped the milkshake, Church rolling his eyes at her pathetic table manners. There was no harm in taking the guard out first, she smiled inwardly. Belle had about fifteen inches of clearance between her stomach and the table.  
She lunged, going straight for the guard and plunging the broken chicken bone into his neck. Blood spurted from his carotid artery when she pulled the bone out, spraying the left side of her face when she turned to go for Church. She glared down the barrel of his gun, the guard would bleed out in two minutes or less at this rate. Four years of college education had been helpful when it came to killing people. Knowing which artery ran where was extremely helpful, making her job much easier. The guard's artery still sprayed blood as he stood there in shock, the orange jumpsuit she wore had begun to turn red.  
"Cuff the bitch and take her to the plane, now!" Church ordered as other guards came running. "Once you get back here, you'll never hear the sound of your own voice again."  
"Fine with me," Belle smiled. "I can sign."  
Church watched the guards restrain her and put the hood back on her head, rechaining her feet. They led her to the waiting C-130 Hercules at the air strip, assisting her up the flight stairs.  
She'd used a fucking chicken bone to kill a man, resourceful sure but unnecessary. She would've gone for him next if he hadn't pulled his gun, Church thought as he walked towards the plane.  
The door to the cockpit was locked and secured, but they'd set up a nice cage for her, as if she were some dangerous animal. Dangerous sure, but she wasn't an animal. She grunted as they shoved her into the cage and attached her cuffs to the chair before removing her hood. She looked like a demented Braveheart, the left side of her face encrusted with blood.  
"Ross, meet Belle. Belle, Ross," Church said, boarding the plane.  
"What the hell happened to you?" Ross gestured to the blood.  
"She/I killed a man with a chicken bone," Belle and Church spoke at the same time.  
Ross' face dropped, staring at Belle. "You killed a man," he said, mind processing his words as he spoke, "with a chicken bone."  
Belle smirked, leaning back into her seat. Church hadn't told Ross a single thing. She gave a nod, stretching her legs as she tried to adjust her handcuffs to no avail. Belle felt the plane rumble to life, the flight stairs were moved away and the door she'd walked through locked shut.  
"Wake me when we arrive, won't ya darlin'?" She smiled at Ross before she fell asleep.

"Don't let the innocent act fool you, she'll put a knife in your heart given the chance," Church said. "Always keep her two feet ahead of you and you'll never need to look behind you."  
Ross chuckled, "Good advice, what'd she do to end up in Gitmo?"  
"You don't want to know, let's just say she makes Jensen look like a cute puppy."  
"That bad huh?"  
"She kills for reasons beyond me. Ten SEALs went in to capture her, three walked out and that was only after they'd shot both her kneecaps and tasered her. Got a gut feeling she has mild Analgesia."  
If that was true ... Christ, she and Gunnar would get along perfectly. Oh joy, two sadistic killers for the price of one, what a bargain, Barney thought. Barney leaned back on the canvas seating, how the hell was this going to work? They'd land at - Air Base, then drive to Tool's shop. By then, the team would be assembled and Barney would brief them on the job. It was simple, go into the jungles of Vietnam, hunt down a warlord and take him out. The problem was none of them spoke a word of Aramaic. According to Church, 'Raina' was fluent. What Ross could only assume was a Middle-Easterner was doing in the jungles of Vietnam was beyond him. Fortunately they had her, meaning Ross wouldn't have to worry about miscommunication.

**_Nine hours later_**

"Hey, Raina, wake up," Barney poked her with the handle of a broom. "Welcome to New Orleans," Ross said as he stood outside the car. "You'll meet the team, play nice and don't stab anyone, maybe clean the blood off your face too."  
Belle gave him elevator eyes, a smug look on her face as she slid out of the pickup truck. Church had given him a cardboard box, Raina's belongings apparently. Just some old makeup, a phone that didn't work and an old camera. Slightly suspicious but hey, people held onto things for all sorts of reasons. Church hadn't said how long she'd been in Gitmo for, just that she'd probably take a while to adjust to freedom.  
"Here's your box," Barney said.  
Belle glanced at the makeup compact and smiled, it wasn't blush or concealer in there. The powder was magnesium, mix it with water and the chemical reaction would start. A simple way to create light. The phone's antenna was a barrel, the insides replaced with those of a small gun. The camera had been turned into a taser, allowing her to defend herself easily. Belle watched Ross undo the cuffs, leading her inside Tool's - but always keeping her two feet ahead.  
"Hey Ross, she your girl?" Toll gestured to Raina.  
"He wishes," Raina smiled at Toll. "Call me Belle," she winked.  
"I'm Caesar, that's Christmas, Tool, Yang and Gunnar - He's a little chemically unbalanced but at least he's off the hard stuff. And the one you smiled at is Toll Road."  
She memorised the names when Hale listed them, giving a nod each time. Belle looked at Gunnar as he approached, the blonde had nearly a foot on her height-wise. Now that would be a challenge, taking down someone a foot taller and probably a hundred pounds heavier.  
"Gunnar," he held out his hand. "Nice makeup job, you do that yourself?"  
"Kinda messy but yeah," she shrugged and shook his hand.  
"Bathroom's in back if you wanna use it to clean yourself up, darlin'" Tool gestured to the door.  
"Any chance of a beer too?" She nndded to the Budweiser in Gunnar's hand.  
"Oh you can have mine," Gunnar fumbled over his words, "It's not open," he held the bottle out.  
"Cheers," Belle took it and walked to the bathroom. She forced a spring into her step, a sway into her hips as she went into the bathroom.  
Gunnar grinned at Barney like an Orca about to eat a baby seal or some whale ass. "She's into me," Jensen said.  
"She's just spent two and a half years in Gitmo, stabbed a guard in the neck and killed him before she left."  
"Beautiful and dangerous," Gunnar sighed. "What did she use?"  
"A chicken bone," Barney rolled his eyes. "Inventive huh?" he said sarcastically.  
"Church said keep her two feet in front of you -"  
"so you're never looking over your shoulder," Belle finished the sentence. Her skin was pinker than it was meant to be but otherwise she was clean. She took a swig of her beer, watching Tool and Gunnar. "I'm not stupid, six of you, one of little young me?" Belle said, "My chances of escaping alive with him in the room are slim to none," she gestured to Gunnar, "but I'd still try."  
"So you have skills," Lee said, eyeing her. "Bit short aren't you?"  
"Excuse me? Look at your legs, you have short legs, I could still outrun you any day of the week," she snorted.  
Ross laughed, "She has a point," he said. "But seriously, you follow orders, don't try and kill any of us and we'll get along quite nicely. So what's your call-sign?"  
"Used to be Raina when I was military, now it's just Belle Morte," she shrugged.  
"Raina - Spanish for Queen?" Hale watched her nod. "Queen Bee, shorter than Belle Morte, though you are both beautiful and deadly."  
"Here we go again," Toll muttered to Yang. "Hey Caesar, you want to leave this one alone? Just because the last one dumped you doesn't mean she'll have you."  
Caesar flipped him off, sitting back down on his chair. "Six men, one woman; this is going to be fun," he mused.  
Belle looked at Ross, eyebrows raised. "Seriously?" she mouthed, Ross gave a nod. "Oh God," she muttered, walking over to Toll Road and sitting next to him. "Is he like that constantly?" She asked Toll.  
"Never shuts up, and with you around . . . Hale will flirt with any woman he sees," Toll explained. "So, enjoying life outside of Gitmo?"  
Belle shrugged and sipped her beer, "Could be better. I thought men would change, or maybe lesbians would take over the world and you'd all be locked up then I wouldn't have to put up with Church, I like cats," Belle smirked and shrugged.  
Beer exploded through Ross' nose as he tried to conceal his laughter, "Men change? That's impossible, unless you're talking about Gunnar in which case that's possible."


	2. Chapter 2: Beneath A Moonless Sky

**D/C: **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.  
**A/N:** Sorry it's a short chapter, I promise chapter 3 will be a lot longer.

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 2: Beneath A Moonless Sky**

Her veins bulged as she squeezed Gunnar's hand, elbows on the table. She chuckled, staring at Gunnar as he tried to force her arm down. Belle shifted in her seat, crossing her legs but not before her toes brushed his groin. She felt Gunnar's muscles relax slightly, Belle slammed his arm down on the table.  
"Shouldn't let your guard down, Jensen. Never know when you'll find a knife in your back," Belle smiled. "And no, that's not a threat, just a warning."  
Gunnar narrowed her eyes at Belle as she stood.  
"Don't get nuts, Gunnar," Barney said. "If you think he was easy, this will be the hardest night of your life."  
Belle watched Ross and Jensen swap seats before she sat back down, she squeezed Ross' hand, eyes cold and hard.  
The hardest night was when he came in, she thought. There was a haunted look in her eyes as she felt Ross' grip tighten.  
Ross' lucky ring was on his other hand so as not to impede with the wrestle that was about to begin.  
"Hey beautiful, if you beat Barney, I'll do that tattoo for free and any other tattoo you want, anywhere," Tool called out.  
"Kick her ass," Gunnar said, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hey Yang, I'll bet you fifty she loses."  
"Two hundred she wins," Yin responded. "I need money for my family, okay Belle?"  
"Okay," she gave him a thumbs up.  
"I would have won if she hadn't cheated," Gunnar growled.  
"I had to cross my legs, it's not lady-like to sit with your legs apart," she smiled at Gunnar.  
"Not lady-like to stab a man in the artery with a chicken bone either," Barney said.  
"He deserved it," she said, her voice filled with ice, eyes going dark. "You think it's fun being the only woman in Gitmo?" she muttered.  
"Hate to break up the romance, but we need to leave," Lee put his hand on Ross' shoulder, "You coming with us Belle?"  
"Do I have a choice?" she sighed. "Just keep Frankenstein's Monster away from me," she glared at Gunnar.  
Barney chuckled as he let go of her hand, standing and walking outside.  
"Let's go! See you when we get back, Tool."  
"Have fun," he chuckled. "Don't let Barney push you around, beautiful, if he steps out of line, you kick his ass."  
"Sure thing, Tool," Belle followed the boys out. Three cars, seven of them. Barney and Lee took the first, Yang and Jensen the second. Belle jumped in with Caesar and Toll Road, clipping herself in as Hale drove. It was something akin to a military convoy, the head honcho at the front and the chumps at the back.  
'We keep it light until it's time to get dark, and then we get pitch black.' He'd told that to Maggie, now he'd have to tell it to Belle. Damn Church for putting a woman on his team, but then there was basically no choice unless he'd wanted them to go to Gitmo themselves and be locked up with her. Ross leaned back as he slowed the car down, the rest of the convoy coming to a halt.  
"Belle! Get your ass in here," Barney shouted, head hanging out of the car.  
"What I do now?" A French accent slipped out as Belle stepped out of the car. "I was having a conversation with Julius!"  
"Get your ass in here," Ross ordered.  
"Fine," Belle fingered the SiG-Sauer pistol at her hip. Hale had loaned it and a kabar to her, only God knew what they were packing on the plane.  
"What?"  
"Since when are you French?"  
"My name is Isabelle," Belle rolled her eyes, "I prefer Belle, it's shorter."  
"You just give your name to any stranger?" Ross said.  
"You are not a stranger, big Barney Ross," Belle smiled as she opened the door and climbed past Lee, sitting in the middle.  
"You remind me of my ex," she looked at Lee.  
"British?"  
"Short legs," she said. "So, we're off to Vietnam."  
"See? Even she agrees," Barney chuckled. "Know anything about Nam?"  
"Mosquitoes, tropical disease and unexploded bombs," she shrugged. "Don't understand the people, but I can speak the language."  
"So, are you an assassin or a mercenary?" Lee looked at her as Ross drove.  
Barney shot Christmas a look, shaking his head.  
"There's a difference?" Belle said, voice devoid of emotion. What was the difference, she wondered, killing for money or just working for money?  
"Nevermind," Lee muttered as he stared out the window. They were silent the rest of the way unless Ross was contacting one of the others via radio. She didn't care about their lives, everything Christmas and the others said went in one ear and out the other. Playing games, trying to be part of the team - all she needed was for them to let their guard down just for one second so she could leave. The minute she was back home, she'd disappear instantly. There were plenty of underground clubs that wanted strippers, and she wasn't averse to using her body to get the job done. Men were easy to kill, show them some pretty girls and they became putty. With one touch, Jensen had crumbled. Belle smiled to herself, what would it take for Toll Road and the others to crumble?

Barney was the toughest yet, he hadn't tried to dig into her personal life or talk about her past. Hale flirted, Toll seemed to be an introvert and Yang had a family. Gunnar was a bull in a china shop, and they were on a collision course for disaster. The guy had stumbled over his words, fallen for the oldest trick in the book. A pretty girl had shown interest in him and thus the nightmare began, Jensen was never going to give up. He had one attractive quality, his size - but apart from that, there was nothing. No brains, just brawn, and Belle needed someone on her level. Someone like Toll Road or Barney, who she could just sit quietly with. No pressure to talk. Oh God, what was wrong with her? Less than a day out of the hole and she was panting over the first ass she'd seen, the hormones had kicked in already. There was no chance of having kids unless she got her tubes untied, and that wouldn't happen for a long time. She wanted kids but now just wasn't the right time, knowing Belle it would never be the right time. She looked out the window as they neared the plane.

Oh God, they flew in that thing? She paled, sliding out of the car after Barney. It was a rust bucket, a piece of junk, yet ... There was something about it that screamed 'badass.' Maybe the raven on the side sitting on top of the skull made it look like something that a team of mercenaries would fly in. Belle approached the plane, staying two feet behind Barney - moving herself each time he tried to keep her in front of him. There was no way in hell she was going to make this easy for him, not now, not ever. Not until her freedom was guaranteed and Church was dead, with her bullet lodged square between his eyes.  
"Lee, take Belle and load the weapons onto the plane," Barney ordered, opening the door and walking in. He slumped down on his seat in the cockpit, propping his feet up on the dash and closing his eyes. Christ, every time he moved - she moved. Two feet in front at all times so she couldn't stab him, yet Hale had gone ahead and given her a gun - and a knife. This was going to be the worst mission of his life, all he needed was a cold-blooded killer on his team. Sure, they had Gunnar but Gunnar could control himself to a certain extent. Belle? She was trouble, and the way she eyeballed him told him she needed a good boot up the ass and maybe a hand shoved down her pants too. Only God knew what two and a half years of isolation had done to her libido. When she'd said _'You think it's fun being the only woman in Gitmo?'_, there'd been something in her eyes that told him something had happened. Two and a half years, yet she was still sane. How did you keep your sanity being locked up in a hole? No books, no movies - just your mind going around and around in circles. Being slowly driven mad.


	3. Chapter 3: Frozen

**D/C: **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.

**Beauty and the Beast**

**Chapter 3: Frozen**

"You're the only one to blame for getting into this mess, lucky for you darlin', we're the only ones crazy enough to get you out of it," Lee hoisted the container up and carried it up the ramp, Belle following him with another container. She glanced down at the contents, a smirk on her face. Ross and Co. Aviation huh? She chuckled, a company to disguise the flights ... Smart.  
"What, leaving already? I'm only two minutes late!" Billy shouted, he waved to Ross as he approached the plane. "You need a hand?" he asked Belle as she came back down the ramp and picked up another container. Okay, so it was her, not him. Fair enough, he walked up the ramp and into the belly of the beast. "Who's the new addition?"  
"Queen Bee," Hale said.  
"Beautiful Death," Gunnar sighed, "She's into me."  
"Name's Belle, callsign: Raina, or Belle Morte. You mind moving?" she looked at Billy, container in hand.  
Billy raised his hands, palms facing outward. He gave a smile and stepped back as she walked past, Hale's pistol hanging from her belt. A kabar was strapped to her ankle, and a bowie knife strapped onto her outer thigh.  
"Where'd you get the - Gunnar, why the hell did you give her your knife?" Barney snapped, seeing the blade.  
"I didn't! It's right -" Jensen reached for his blade, finding only an empty sheath. "How -" he looked at Belle, staring at the knife on her leg. "Wow," he murmured. "You uh, you can keep it," Gunnar stuttered. "You seem to know a good blade when you see one."  
"Belle, give it back, and the kabar and pistol," Ross scolded. "Church said no weapons."  
"No wonder you're a buzzkill, you're older than this fucking plane," Belle muttered as she unstrapped the weapons and tossed them back to their respective owners. She glared at Ross, footsteps louder as she slammed herself down on the seat.  
"Fucking two year old," Barney muttered.  
"He said two feet in front for a reason," Belle murmured as she picked up Caesar's empty coffee mug from next to her. She stood, throwing the mug at Ross' head. It shattered on impact with the headrest, Barney's fight or flight instinct had kicked in when he'd seen her reflection in the glass. It couldn't be said that Ross' instincts weren't finely tuned as he came thundering down the plane. Belle watched the look on his face turn from 'pissed off' to 'frustration.'  
"Sit in your damn seat, stop acting like a two year old and, oh yeah, be fucking grateful you're not in Gitmo anymore!" Ross said.  
Belle held his gaze, ignoring Gunnar pulling on her wrist.  
"At least in Gitmo, I didn't have to work with Barney the purple fucking dinosaur, when were you born, the Cretaceous era?" Belle snapped, "I could slaughter you and your team while you sleep in your tents, and I'll admit it's god-awfully tempting to do it now."  
"Fortunately for me, Church never really specified the condition you had to be in when you returned to Gitmo, he only said alive. You'd better shut your mouth and curb your homocidal tendencies if you want to stay that way," Barney growled and turned to go back to the cockpit.  
Gunnar yanked her onto his lap, shoving her into the seat next to him as he strapped her in. She had more balls than the rest of them put together, he mused, this was going to be one hell of a plane ride. He glanced at her as she clenched and unclenched her fists, a small grenade in her hand. Oh shit, he groaned inwardly. At least the ring was still in, once she pulled it ... That was going to be very problematic.  
"Hand it over," Jensen said quietly. "Now."  
"Oh for fuck sake," she gave him the grenade as he reattached it to his vest. "Still think you're safe sitting here next to me?" Belle said quietly, "I'm a ticking time bomb, just waiting to explode."  
"Well, I'll be the one to jump on top of you if you do go off," Gunnar smirked.  
Belle bit her lower lip hard, forcing herself not to laugh. _Don't let them in_, she told herself mentally, _conceal, don't feel_. Belle kept a straight face as the plane took off. _Make one wrong move and everyone will know_. "How long does this usually last for?" Belle groaned.  
If he did find out ... He'd be appalled, pissed off but appalled most of all. Horrofied at what she'd become but not surprised. Belle closed her eyes, searching her memory palace. The psych had said building one would help, and it had. She'd manage to cut herself off from her emotions, allowing her to get the job done much easier. If you couldn't feel the emotional pain, they couldn't break you. She'd buried the hatchet seven years ago, now she had to dig it back up and accept what had happened. Accept what she had to do...

_"Papa!" She squealed, running straight at him and slamming into his legs. "You're back," she hugged him._  
_"No, angel," he sighed and knelt. "I only came to say goodbye," he held her gaze. "If he found out ... He'd come after you and I can't risk that, okay? But, I'll visit you on your birthdays okay? I promise."_  
_Each birthday had come and gone, he'd never appeared. From sunrise each birthday til sunrise the next day, she'd sit in the window and wait for him to arrive. It had taken another ten years for the message to sink in, he was never coming back. If he'd even cared to show up, she'd never seen him. Her mother had claimed the pair of shoes that got delivered each birthday were from him, but there was never a note, no card either. Just a lousy pair of ballet flats in a white box._  
"Hey, wake up, we're here," Ross shook her.  
"Pa-" Belle blinked, "I fell asleep?"  
She groaned, standing and stretching the kinks out of her muscles before she stumbled down the ramp, tugging her underwear into place.  
"About time you woke up, might have to start calling you Snoring Beauty, you're louder than Gunnar!"  
Lee clapped her on the shoulder.  
Belle flipped him off, they'd already unloaded the plane. The place looked like some old Army base, though only God knew who had owned it. The buildings were covered in vines, the jungle encroaching on the base. Reclaiming inches each year til the jungle consumed it. "It's an old American base that isn't listed on any map or catalogue," Barney said.  
"Uhuh," Belle gave a nod.  
"Least your mood's improved since yesterday," Ross noted, "and I may be a dinosaur, but I'm not purple."  
Belle chuckled as he patted her on the shoulder. "Time to go dark," he handed her an assault rifle. "I'm trusting you not to shoot me in the back with it," Ross said.  
Her eye turned serious, "I won't."  
"Pinky promise with bells on top?" Ross chuckled and held out his little finger.  
She rolled her eye and looped her pinky finger around his, "I pinky promise with bells on top."  
"Belle, take point. Billy, you back her up," Barney ordered.  
Christ, what was she - a five year old? She caught the radio and earwig that Lee tossed her, clipping the radio to her belt and slipping her earwig into her ear. She turned it on, flinching as she adjusted the volume when Christmas' god-awful singing started.  
"So, you ready?" Billy looked at Belle.  
"Stay fifteen feet behind me, don't speak unless spoken to by me and keep to my left side. I want you covering my blind side."  
"Blind -" he noticed her left eye, "Oh, okay, right, I'll do that."  
"Good," Belle took off towards the northern side of the base, climbing a downed fence. She jumped down, rolling to absorb the impact. "You're taking too long, Kid!"  
Lee cut a hole in the fence and climbed through, rolling his eyes at Belle.  
"Showoff," Lee muttered.  
"Not my fault you can't keep up, Santa."  
"Do I look like a fat old guy with a beard?" Lee snorted.  
"Give it ten years or so, you'll ... get there," she trailed off.  
She stared down the barrel of a sawnoff shotgun, looking up at the tall Austrian.  
"Oh shit," Belle gulped.  
"About time you showed up, Trench," Ross said and clapped the man on the shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4: Bibbidy Bobbidy Boo

**D/C: **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.

**Beauty And The Beast  
Chapter 4: Bibbidy Bobbidy Boo**

"You invited this pig here?" Belle stared at Mauser as she aimed her assault rifle at his face.  
"You," Trench glared at her, "are working with this dumkopf?"  
"Church delivered her from Gitmo, now put the guns down," Barney ordered.  
"I am not a dumkopf," Belle hissed.  
"I wasn't referring to you," Trench smiled, "I was referring to the Italian behind you. So, Church finally let you out."  
"I'm still on a leash," she glanced at the small red bump on her wrist. "Can't get total freedom unless the son of a bitch is dead."  
"That can be arranged," Gunnar muttered as he walked past them.  
Belle jogged after Billy, quickly catching up. She took one look at him before sprinting up the hill, keeping two feet ahead of him. The two feet wasn't so much due to the fact she was a killer - it was if she got into a fight, her backup would be there in two seconds flat. That and her homicidal tendencies. Belle ignored the call over the radio for them to slow down as she reached the top of the hill. She gazed down at the clearing, a perfect circle ... It was like something out of Signs.  
Barney grabbed her shoulder, "What's -"  
She spun, rifle raised to shoot him. Her finger rested on the trigger, staring at Ross, eyes void of emotion.  
"Easy, it's just me," Barney pushed the rifle down on an angle.  
"Don't sneak up on me like that," Belle snapped, finger moving to the outside of the trigger. "Billy, go sixty feet left and walk parallel to me," Belle spoke into the throat mic.  
"Sixty - Okay."  
Belle covered her mic with her hand. "Tyre tracks, someone's been up here recently," Belle looked at Ross. "And it wasn't Mauser, he'd have come in via chopper," she muttered.  
"How do you know Trench?" Barney said, walking slowly down the hill with Belle.

She stayed silent, moving quickly down the hill towards the clearing. "Billy, you see anything?"  
No response.  
"Kid, where the fuck are you?"  
Silence.  
Belle turned the safety on and tossed the rifle to Barney, reaching into her sock for the jagged piece of metal she'd kept hidden for two and a half years. So there was something at least sixty feet away, or closer. Nam was pitted with traps from the Vietcong days, especially in the jungle. This was as remote as you could get yet still be accessible by quad bike.  
Belle turned left, heading in the direction that Billy should have been in. Thirty feet and still nothing, eye scanning her surroundings.  
A hand covered her mouth, pulling her down into a bush. She tried not to groan, well this was new.  
"Soldiers, heavily armed. ATVs, automatic rifles, hell, even a 6P49 Kord modified so it's portable," Billy whispered.  
"Kord? That's Russian," Belle murmured, "You mind moving your leg?"  
"Sorry, that's not my leg," Billy mumbled and detached the sheathed knife from his belt. "Keep it, you'll need a knife if you plan to take on Ross."  
"Why would I take Ross on? He's the big boss man."  
Billy turned their radios off.  
"You're planning to dig out the chip in your arm and run aren't you? If I'd been locked up in -"  
Belle pressed her lips to his, shutting him up as footsteps echoed around them.  
"Out!" a thick Vietnamese accent shouted, "I see you!"  
Ah crap. Belle pivoted on her feet, eyes focused on the man with the Kord. Well this was going to be fun, two against ten. Then again, she smiled as she stood, how hard was it to kill ten men?  
"Hello, General," she glanced at his shoulder patch. "I was just disarming landmines," she said in fluent Vietnamese.  
"Your friend too!"  
"Barney, get out of the bush!" she bellowed, eyes fixed on the man with the Kord. Russian weapons, Vietnamese Army uniform ... They were mercs.  
"See? I play the game too," Belle eased her collar down, revealing a tattoo of a flywheel with a single japanese kanji above it.  
"What, more landmines?" Barney shouted, walking towards her. "Whoa - Fellas, we have documents saying we can be out here."  
"Barney Ross?" The General spoke, looking at the Italian.  
"Yeah?" Ross said.  
"Put the machine gun down," Billy ordered, pistol pressed to the man's neck. "Safety on, then lower it down."

Belle sidestepped mere seconds before a bowie knife buried itself in the general's face.  
"Little high," Gunnar called out.  
In the next few seconds, the shit hit the fan. Barney and Billy dived for cover as the man with the Kord hefted it up and squeezed the trigger. Belle ripped the bowie knife from the generals face, dropping and rolling towards the man with the Kord. She buried the knife into his neck, twisting it and severing his brain stem. The eight men remaining aimed their guns at her, shouting in Vietnamese. Belle lunged for the nearest man, using him as a human shield when the men opened fire, pushing the corpse at one of the men and throwing the knife at another, Gunnar's knife planting itself in the man's chest. She swung the dead man's crappy AK47 up, at short range, accuracy wasn't a problem. Belle squeezed the trigger, a roar as bullets spewed from a heavy machine gun - except it wasn't her gun.  
The remaining mercs corpses danced like marionettes with their strings cut, bullets shredding their vital organs.  
Belle glanced down at her clothes, blood spatter staining her head to toe. She let out a groan, turning to look at Hale Caesar.  
"You couldn't have at least said 'allonsy'?"  
"I don't speak French," Caesar shrugged.  
"Well that was a waste, thanks Frankenstein, can't get answers from a corpse!" Belle shouted sarcastically, giving Gunnar a thumbs up.  
"You're welcome!" Gunnar smiled and blew her a kiss.  
"Maybe you can," Barney said, standing and approaching the general's corpse. "Mercenaries, either a unit gone rogue or they stole the uniforms. There's no Vietnamese Army base within a hundred klicks of here."  
"You uh, have some bone fragments in your hair," Toll Road approached, plucking a shard from her fringe. It was barely noticeable but she blushed, Belle running her fingers through her hair in search of bone or brain matter.  
"Babywipe?" Hale smiled, holding out the small packet. "Always come prepared for any situation."  
"What now, Boss?" Belle and Billy chimed, looking at Ross.

"Set up camp for the night, we'll go back in the morning and get the quads from the base," Barney ordered. "We're not using their ATV's?" Billy queried. "They came from downhill, no way in hell those things would make it all the way uphill," Ross ended the conversation. "Well I'm taking a piss," Belle said, "I'll catch up, just leave a trail of bedcrumbs." Barney chuckled, giving a nod as they walked further downhill towards the clearing.

Belle groaned, unzipping her fly as she walked through the bushes. She stepped wide of a small hole, foot landing on a patch of dirt. The click echoed in her ears, oh shit, not again. She'd lost her left foot the same way years prior by stepping on a landmine. The typical arrogance of a young recruit had been destroyed in a single explosion, along with her foot from the ankle bone down. Belle forced herself to crouch, keeping relatively still as she unscrewed the prosthetic foot. It was pretty durable, if she lost a shoe, it was no big thing. She just didn't want to lose her calf this time. Belle hopped away from the landmine, staring at the boot. How the hell did you disarm those things? She wasn't a demolitions type of gal, her kills were up close and personal; and over with in a matter of moments.  
"What's taking so -" Gunnar looked at the boot and false foot on top of the landmime, ah damn. "You got a hairpin?"  
"I just got out of Gitmo, what do you think?" Belle snorted, "Will this do?" she held out the hairclip. "Nicked it from Tool's bathroom, lot of female shit in there."  
"Lot of females, period." Gunnar shrugged, laying down on his stomach within reach of the landmine. "Trained with Spetsnaz for three years, demolitions unit," Gunnar said, eyes focused on the pressure plate. "Compress the spring then release it and the mine explodes, at least I hope so," Gunnar said, "Otherwise you'd better get back - All done," Gunnar grinned and stood. He picked up the boot and prosthetic, walking towards her before Gunnar dropped to one knee, holding out her prosthetic foot.  
"Your foot, my lady," he smiled.  
Belle screwed it back on, quickly tying her shoe. "Thanks," she said, avoiding any and all eye contact as he led her back towards the team.  
"Shoelace broke, had to fix it," Gunnar said and shrugged it off, taking his place on the team's six.  
Ten seconds later, the landmine detonated.  
Belle flinched, heart pounding in her chest when the explosion echoed in her hears. She glanced at Gunnar and Yang, Yin gave her a nod and handed her a bottle of water.  
"You need to keep hydrated, when it rains it will be worse," Yin lectured, "This isn't Cuba."  
"No shit, Sherlock," Belle muttered.  
"Hey, be nice, he's a minority," Gunnar interceded, attempting to catch her gaze.  
She hesitated, leaning up slightly as she met Gunnar's gaze. "Thank you ... For before, you could have left me back there," Belle said quietly, standing on her toes and pecking him on the cheek.  
"Church said keep you alive, or we go to Gitmo, I made the choice to keep our asses out," Gunnar said, cheeks warming.  
"Well sorry I'm such a burden," Belle muttered, walking off towards Barney.  
"Alright, let's set up here for the night. We'll go back in the morning and get the quads," Barney ordered, "Pick a tent, Belle, cause you're gonna to have to share."  
"No thanks," Belle muttered, "I'll sleep up a tree."  
"You sure?" Barney's stomach growled as he dumped his backpack on the ground.  
"I'm sure," Belle forced herself to smile. "So what's for dinner?"  
"Can't argue with soup," Hale preened himself as he started setting up his own camp, bringing out a gas stove and a pot. "Hey Toll, you eating that MRE or what?"  
"Shut up," Toll rolled his eyes. He glanced up at Belle, they hadn't exactly packed for an extra person. Seven backpacks, eight people, which meant someone was going to have to share. He watched Belle test a tree, going to climb it before she let go and fell on her ass. She dusted herself off and used her pistol like a baton, crushing a spider the size of Toll's hand. Christ Almighty, if this was the next week, it was going to be hell. Belle was afraid of spiders, and the tension in the air between them all had become ridiculous. He sighed, she wasn't going to break anytime soon and neither were they. She sipped at the water Yang had given her, Toll keeping an eye on her while he set up his tent. Her face looked like someone had sprayed her with food dye, but the look in her eyes said she was exhausted, and at the rate she was nodding, she'd be asleep soon. So much for being up the tree, Toll watched her settle at the base of a tree and close her eyes, head resting on her knees.

"Hey Gunnar, pass the hot water," Billy said, sitting on his backpack, "So why was Trench here?" the Kid looked at Barney.  
"He's our backup apparently, he'll stay at the base with his team until we get in trouble."  
"Ten Vietcong wasn't trouble?" Billy laughed, water spewing from his nose. "So what is trouble then?"  
"Vilain and the Sangs," Barney said. A deafening silence fell over the group, til Belle's quiet voice broke it.  
"Who was Vilain?" she said.  
"He kicked a knife into the Kid's chest, nearly killed him," Barney said.  
"Did you hunt the bastard down?"  
"Cut his head off for good measure," Barney chuckled.  
Belle laughed at the same time as Gunnar and the team, trying to ignore the uneasy feeling in her chest. It tightened as Gunnar finished setting up his tent, pulling his shirt off and shaking the dirt from it. Scars lined his chest, pectoral muscles bulging forward when he moved his arms. It was as if at 6'3 and nearly 240lb, he was too big for his body. Belle averted her eye, butterflies making a home for themselves in her stomach as Gunnar put his shirt back on. Her heart skipped a beat as Gunnar sat next to her, holding up his steaming MRE. "Baby seal and whale ass," he joked. "Want some?"  
Lee glanced at Barney, cocking his head towards Belle and Gunnar. He waggled his eyebrows, a smirk on his face.  
"No chance in hell of that," Barney said. A small portable camp light sat in the middle of the circle, providing enough light for them to see.  
"I'll bet you fifty it happens," Lee held up his wallet.  
"Fifty it doesn't," Barney said. "Toll, you a betting man?"  
"Fifty it does," he held up his wallet. Toll chuckled, shaking his head before he slid his glasses on and cracked open the latest E.L James novel,  
"What about you, Caesar?"  
"Fifty it doesn't," Hale flashed his wallet and went back to eating his soup.  
"Two hundred it doesn't," Billy smirked, "I have a feeling that we've got more chance of getting dressed up in drag than that ever happening."  
It was like chewing on cardboard, but it was something in her stomach. Belle chuckled, listening to the Expendables place bets. Gunnar coughed, looking at Barney as he finished off his own MRE.

"Lights out," Barney said, flicking the camp light off. "Make sure you zip your tents up, don't want whatever's out here paying you a visit during the night."  
"Tigers, apes, monkeys," Belle muttered.  
"Wait, tigers?" Lee said, looking at Barney in the dim light of Hale's butane gas stove.  
"Just listen out for the chuffs and roars at night, but if there is one out there, you won't see it," she shrugged, "There are less than fifty wild tigers left in Nam, it would be a fluke to even hear one."  
Gunnar chuckled, sliding into his tent. He yawned, stretching out under his folded out sleeping bag. He closed his eyes, ignoring the rustle of leaves outside. Toll and the others would be organising themselves, pistols at the ready so they could shoot whatever came in unwelcomed.  
Belle yawned, head dropping as the cold air bit at her exposed skin. She flicked through her phone, going down through the list of contacts. She hesitated, staring at the word 'Dracon.' No, he'd made it clear, she was on her own if she got caught, and she had. Except right now, she was amongst the Expendables - and they'd started letting their guard down. She watched Billy climb into his tent, glancing at Gunnar's tent. Oh for fuck sake, it was just a tent, there was going to be a physical barrier between them.  
"You mind if I -" Belle approached him, gulping as he gave a nod. "Thanks," she murmured and crawled inside the tent. Toll stretched out on the thin mattress, book in hand and NVG's on. "This isn't awkward, right?"  
He shook his head, eyes focused on the book. Belle zipped the tent shut and stretched out next to him, closing her eyes.  
"You don't talk much do you?"  
"When I need to," Toll responded, "There's a hundred bucks in it for you if you don't sleep with Gunnar."  
"Who says I'd sleep with anyone on this team?" Belle snorted, rolling onto her side. "And if I did sleep with anyone, it wouldn't be Frankenstein."  
"That's not what your ogling said before," Toll chuckled and closed his book. He eased the night vision goggles off, putting them besides his kabar and a pistol. "You warm enough?"  
"I appreciate masculinity in all its forms," Belle mumbled, "Yeah, I'm fine."  
"Oh, you appreciate masculinity," he chuckled, "Jensen's like a silverback, all brawn with no visible sign of brains," Toll said.  
"Uh-huh," she mumbled, eyes closing as she fell asleep but not before she felt muscular arms wrap around her stomach, holding her close. She smiled, shifting slightly closer to him before sinking into the arms of Morpheus.


	5. Chapter 5: I Believe

**D/C: **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.  
**A/N:** Apologies for the screwaround with this chapter, the previous two versions just were not up to standard. Fortunately, the fight between Belle/Gunnar was, thus it has become a dream sequence, allowing for more action to come in chapter 6.

**Beauty And The Beast  
Chapter 5: I Believe**

_'I believe in Karma what you give is what you get returned_  
_I believe you can't appreciate real love until you've been burned_  
_I believe the grass is no more greener on the other side_  
_I believe you don't know what you've got until you say goodbye'_

'Affirmation' by Savage Garden

* * *

"Oh man," Barney groaned, rain hitting the roof of his tent. He sighed, sitting up. Thank Christ for tarpaulin, it would collect the rain water and they could fill their water bottles. A purification tablet in each bottle and it would be drinkable. "Lee? You up?"  
The smell of coffee wafted through camp, Gunnar's snoring echoing in their ears. If only Belle would wake up, they'd let her shut Gunnar up and then sit back and watch the fun start. Another helicopter must have landed at the base, or a plane. There'd been a flurry of activity, men sliding down fastropes, a large combat-ready helicopter had landed. Missiles and the works by the looks of it.  
"Yeah, hey Hale, any more of that coffee?" Christmas eyed the pot.  
"Only makes one cup," he put his hand protectively over his mug. "Sorry," Caesar shrugged.  
"Figures," Lee muttered.  
"She still asleep?" Barney chuckled, looking at Toll's tent. "Sleeps like the dead."  
"She's probably a vampire," Billy chuckled, "Just waiting for us to let our guard down before she kills us."  
"Nope, just a killer. No fangs, I checked," Toll joked, voice full of exhaustion. He glanced over his shoulder, it had been nice sleeping with his arms around her. Something he rarely did and probably would never get the chance to do again, the way she'd been eyeing Gunnar off ... He'd seen that look before with Maggie and Barney, although Maggie had never acted on it and Belle probably wouldn't either. He sighed, slumping down on his backpack as something crackled in his earwig. The radio came to life, yelling and shots being fired played out in his ear.  
"Barney?" Gunnar looked up, watching a black dot on the horizon draw closer as he stepped out of his tent, stretching his arms. "We've got visitors."  
"Yeah, I see it. Lock and load," he ordered. Barney glanced at Toll's tent. Fuck it, if this didn't wake her up then nothing would. Bullets tore through Barney and Gunnar's tents as the Expendables dived out of the way, watching Hale Caesar's gas stove explode in a small ball of fire when bullets struck it. "Move your asses; Toll, go get Aurora!"

_Belle yawned, groaning as she stretched out. Pity, she sighed, his arms were gone. She glanced over her shoulder, watching Toll get dressed. A mound of muscle you could just sink your teeth into hung over his cargo pants as he fiddled with the zipper. He slid the pants up and over his perky ass, just as Belle sat up and eased her shirt off. She stepped out of the tent, shaking her shirt out. Ignorant of their eyes on her scars, she sat herself down on one of their backpacks and dumped her shirt on the ground, opening the backpack and fetching herself a new shirt._  
_After five hours of sleep, he was still snoring. Gunnar was stretched out diagonally in his tent, head on his backpack, shirt off and blanket covering his legs. Mouth agape, the noises coming from his tent were loud enough to raise an army of the undead.  
__"Does he ever shut up?" she looked at Hale._  
_"Only when he's awake," Caesar chuckled. He turned his gas stove off, breathing in the scent of fresh coffee. He watched her stand, turning toward Jensen's tent. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hale smiled. "Gunnar's real particular about who he lets in his tent."_  
_"So anything that's female and has two legs?"_  
_"Pretty much," Caesar said, "Your funeral."_  
_She unzipped the tent and stepped inside, avoiding the foil packet he'd placed at the entrance. Paranoid much? Belle forced herself to breathe through her nose, keeping as quiet as possible. She crab walked over him, heart pounding in her chest as Belle's pelvis lined up with Gunnar's stomach. She crouched, hand reaching down. She squeezed his nose shut, heartrate increasing as she heard the rustle of cloth. Gunnar coughed and sputtered, eyes opening. His hand came up and wrapped around her throat, slamming her down on the ground. Gunnar put all his weight into her arm, feeling her fingers claw at his face. She'd tried to kill him! She drove her knee into his groin, Gunnar jerked back and gave Belle the five seconds she needed to slip out from under him and dive out of the tent into open space. "Bitch!" Gunnar raged, grabbing hold of her right ankle and dragging her towards the tent. Belle managed to roll onto her back, nails making indents in the dirt as he pulled her. She jackhammered her left foot into his face, busting his upper lip and nose._

_"Let go you bastard!" Belle yelled, trying to reach for the knife at her ankle. "You tried to kill me," Gunnar snapped and pinned her other leg beneath his weight. He drew his pistol from his shoulder holster, jamming it under her chin. He always slept with his pistol on him, making sure it was within arm's reach at all times._

_"Because trying to stop your God-awful snoring was really going to kill you," Belle scoffed. Crunch. He punched her in the face, her nose breaking under his fist, warm blood slicking his hand. He jerked back, her soft skin brushing his fingers. Gunnar moved his head to the right as she pushed the mag release button, picked up the magazine and hurled it at him. She missed by millimetres, trying to break her legs free. Belle grunted, wriggling when his weight shifted. Her back was against the dirt, bare chest against his. Belle pulled her left leg up from beneath him, kicking him in the stomach just as his lips touched hers. Belle scrambled out from under him, reaching for the nearest heavy object. An assault rifle._

_"You think they've noticed they're not wearing shirts?" Hale chuckled to Billy. "Well, she hasn't noticed he's not wearing a shirt," Billy chuckled, "I think Gunnar noticed her though." And he certainly had, Billy ignored the green imp inside him, the imp that said Gunnar was old enough to be Belle's father. The imp that said it should've been him with her beneath him, until common sense and decency shoved its boot up the imp's arse and said 'You have Sophia.'_

_"You've got to be kidding me," Barney stared at the pair as he zipped his fly, walking out of his tent. "Enough!" Barney yelled, firing a shot into the air. "What the hell is wrong with you?"_  
_"She tried to kill me," Gunnar said. Belle swung the assault rifle up, accidentally smacking Barney in the face before she aimed it at Gunnar, staggering to her feet._  
_"Bring it, Pippi Longstocking!" Gunnar laughed, drawing his bowie knife from its sheath._  
_"Do I look like a redhead?" Belle snapped, eye focused on Gunnar ... and the perfectly formed pectoral muscles that made up his chest, the somewhat distinct outline of abs. "Frankenstein," Belle growled._  
_He walked a circle around her, heart beating at its usual 80bpm. Even in the heat of battle, Gunnar was calm. Sweat ran down the side of his head, blood caked between his nose and lip._  
_"Belle, take a walk. Yang, try and talk some sense into your partner."_  
_Yang went to take a step forward until Gunnar levelled the knife at him._  
_"Don't even think about it, insect."_  
_Hale came up behind her via her blind side, Gunnar's eyes moving in Caesar's direction was the only clue as to what was behind her. She swung her elbow up, aiming for his -_  
_Whoever it was caught her elbow, forcing it down. "Enough, Belle," the warm American accent spoke, Toll Road turning her around to face him. "Fight's over, walk it off."_  
_Belle flicked the safety on, dumping the assault rifle on the ground. She walked past Toll, ignoring the daggers being shot into her back._  
_Lee yawned, stumbling out of his tent. "What'd I miss?" he watched Belle walk away, "Huh," Christmas looked at Gunnar's face, "You pissed her off, didn't you?"_  
_Hale sighed, shaking his head, "Christmas came late again."_  
_"Big fight, no winner," Yang said, "Gunnar's snoring drove her insane."_  
_"She tried to shut him up, then they tried to kill each other," Barney said, "She's taking a walk."_  
_"She won't get far," Billy said to Barney, "I can -"_  
_"Leave her," Barney said, "Let her cool off."_  
_"She's one of us," Gunnar said._

"Belle, wake up!" Toll yelled, shaking her. She groaned, rolling over and pulling the blanket over her head. He ripped the blanket off her, watching her rub her closed eyes. "Shot's fired!" he shouted at her face just as a line of bullets tore through the tent, impacting next to where they stood. Her eyes opened as Belle rolled left, stomach growling.  
"What - I was having a nice dream," Belle blinked, "We're being shot at?"  
"Not a very good morning person are you?"  
"What's morning?" she snorted, crawling out of the tent. She shielded her eyes, squinting as an AH-64D Apache flew overhead. Shit! She staggered to her feet, Hale throwing her an assault rifle. She caught it, flicking the safety off and aiming it at the chopper as it swooped towards them. It flew overhead, Barney and the boys spreading out across the clearing. Belle narrowed her eyes, the chopper was trying to isolate them, herd them. She'd seen tactics like those used in a training exercise on Grant Island. They were being herded towards the bushes, where undoubtedly teams would be waiting.  
It was a trap, and the boys were walking right -  
A dirtbike came roaring downhill, drawing closer as something came flying out of the canopy. Oh shit!  
Toll grabbed Belle and hauled ass towards the bushes, throwing her ahead of him. The shoulder-to-air Stinger missile hit the Apache's rotor dome, exploding on impact. The rotor blades were launched into the air, the rest of the helicopter dropping towards them.  
"I told you to bring it down, John, not blow it up!" Barney's voice came through Belle's earwig.  
"Good morning," Toll chuckled; he grunted as he fell back, Belle landing on top of him. The nose of the Apache hit the ground first, crumpling like a tin can as the canopy shot upwards, the pilot and gunner jumping out. Gravity took effect on the rotor blades, bringing them back down to Earth. One rotor blade sheared the gunner's head clean off, the corpse twitching. The pilot howled as the blades fell down beside him, the unseen enemy choosing at that moment to open fire ... On their own man.

The pilot was turned into mince meat, men dressed like SEALs came out of the woodworks, revealing themselves as Barney and the others were forced forward back into the clearing.  
"Amerykanski!" one of the men yelled.  
Russians, Belle groaned inwardly, or at least men that spoke Russian. Assuming they did speak fluent Russian, they'd know straight away she wasn't Russian. The only Russian she knew was 'go left', 'go right', 'devil' and 'where is the bank?'  
"Up!" another man yelled, jabbing Yang with his gun. The men carried MP-7's, semi-automatic assault rifles. Belle grunted as she felt Toll shove her into the bush, watching more men drop from the trees.  
"Ambush," Toll murmured. A barrel pressed against his neck, a hand fishing for Belle in the bush. She bit down hard on the man's hand, cringing as blood leaked into the mouth. Disgusting but necessary, another hand pulled her up. Belle spat the blood out, levelling her own assault rifle at the man she'd bit. She squeezed the trigger, bullets shredding his face and turning his head into a smashed-up watermelon.  
"Move," the man holding her ordered, his face covered by a scarf. "You have had your fun, Reina, now be a good girl and walk."  
"They know you?" Toll looked at Belle.  
"Fucked if I know, a lot of people know my face after Church burned me. They plastered it all over TV, ruined my reputation," Belle muttered.  
"Reina de Hilo, more commonly known as Isabelle Leroux."  
"Do I have the honour of knowing the asshole with his hands on me?"  
The man removed his scarf, revealing half his face was covered in acid scars. Belle shrugged, she didn't recognise the son of a bitch at all. "Hey Barney, ever heard of a guy with an acid face?" Belle shouted.  
"Nope," Barney yelled back.  
"Don't know you," Belle smiled and smashed her forehead into his face. He leaned back, pinching his nose and allowing her to kick him in the balls with her left foot. The man howled, doubling over. Oh God, this was too easy. Belle kicked him repeatedly in the face, her prosthetic foot slowly caving in his face. "Anybody else want to play?" she called out, a smirk on her face. "Toll, get out of here," she said, eye focused on Acid Face. "Now!"


	6. Chapter 6: Tale As Old As Time

**D:/C **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.

**Beauty And The Beast  
****Chapter 6: Tale As Old As Time**

"We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you"

"At The Beginning", Richard Marx

* * *

"Dodgeball!" Gunnar shouted gleefully, punching the nearest man. He hooked his arm around the man's neck, redirecting the man's arm and squeezing the trigger. Gunnar cut down the other man before drawing his knife, sliding it straight up through the man's jaw and twisting the knife, severing his brainstem.  
"Hey Belle," Gunnar shouted.  
"Yeah, Frank?" Belle looked at him, mud and blood on the hems of her pant legs.  
"Duck!"  
Toll grabbed Belle, pulling her to the ground just as Gunnar's bowie knife came flying, lodging itself in the throat of Acid Face.  
"So, they here for you?"  
"They landed at the base, shouldn't the appropriate question be -" Barney grunted, knocking one of the men out. He glanced at Hale Caesar and gave the nod, ignoring Gunnar's proclivities as the viking proceeded to break a man's leg. All the guns in the world couldn't stop Jensen if he was determined to play rough.  
"Where's Trench?" Belle shouted, "If they took the base, he's been caught!"  
"You," Caesar shot the first man in the face before he flipped the gun and struck a second man with the butt, "blew up my stove!"  
"I'm out of ammo," Belle swore, glancing at the rifle in her hand. She chucked it aside, letting out a laugh as she watched Yin.  
Yang slammed the castiron pot against the man's head, punching him repeatedly before he dropped to the ground unconscious.  
Lee strained, arm bent behind his back at an odd angle as a man shouted, shotgun pressed to Christmas' head.  
"Stop, or he dies!"

Gunnar advanced towards Acid Face and extracted his knife from the man's neck. With one swift movement, Acid Face had become a football.  
"Heads up!" Gunnar shouted and dropkicked the football into the clearing, the severed head rolling to a stop near Lee. The man with the shotgun fired once into the air, then pressed the hot barrel to Lee's back.  
"Belle, Gunnar, hold it," Barney ordered, "Toll, Caesar, Billy, you okay?" he called out.  
"We're good," they responded.  
"Yang, John?"  
"A-okay, Boss," John said, "Trench copped it worse, I think."  
Yelling came from uphill, shouting in German as a tall figure was hauled into the clearing.  
"Dumkopf," Belle muttered, watching as they removed the hood.  
"Enchante," Trench smiled at Belle. "So, we are all caught, but by who?"  
"Not all of us," Ross murmured.  
Belle hesitated. What the hell did that mean? She forced herself to keep a straight face, staring at the men with ice-filled eyes. She ignored Gunnar's hand wrapping around her waist, the feel of his hand on her hip made her stomach do backflips as she hesitantly put her arm around his waist. Her hand rested against the small of his back, against the butt of a pistol.  
"Two days, you know me so well," Gunnar smiled. She glanced up at him, a smile tugged at her lips as she unholstered the gun and turned the safety off.  
A head shot took a few seconds to aim, but if the others had her back, they'd come out of it alive.  
"Belle?" Trench spoke.  
"Schnell," she said, "Lee, how fast is your throwing arm?"  
"Fast enough," Lee said.  
"Count of three?" Hale said.

"Doc's being transferred in three days; Belle, that tracker in your arm, can it be removed?" Barney said, watching the men raise their assault rifles. Belle swung her arm up, squeezing the trigger as she moved onto her next target. Lee's knives struck the men with deadly accuracy, Barney drawing his revolver and emptying the gun. Gunnar drew Belle's sidearm, shooting the men behind him. Billy watched Gunnar use the gun as a club, Belle kicking one of the men in the knee. Their kneecap shattered on impact as the man howled in pain, Trench shooting a man with his own gun.  
"Mercs these days," Belle muttered. Barney chuckled, shaking his head. Gunnar seized Belle, pulling her close to him. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her gently.  
Belle's eyes rolled into the back of her head, collapsing in his arms. Gunnar hesitated, looking at Barney.  
"I think I broke her," Jensen said.  
"Great, Gunnar managed to break the Queen," Hale sighed.  
"I didn't do anything," Gunnar retorted.  
"She's exhausted," Toll glanced at her, "Probably in shock too, the BFG just kissed her."  
Lee and Barney picked up the dead mens weapons, handing them out. Trench sighed, rubbing his jaw. He had nearly a month's worth of growth, sunglasses sitting on his head. She was Snow White in reverse, he chuckled, instead of Prince Charming waking her with a kiss, he'd knocked her out. She'd taken the Nom de Guerre 'Ice Queen' for a reason; besides her penchant for killing, Belle didn't exactly have a little black book. She wasn't frigid, just cautious. It had taken Mauser two years to gain her trust, and one day to lose it. The day her face had been splashed across every screen was the day her innocence had died, when she'd learned about the CIA's dark side. The world had been given a new 'terrorist' to fear, and the CIA a new scapegoat.  
"There is a microchip in her arm, you will need to remove it before leaving Vietnam if you intend on rescuing your friend."  
"We were sent here to remove a militia and that's what we'll do," Barney said, "Then we rescue Doc."  
"Look around you, do you see a militia? These are mercenary forces, this a testing ground," Trench snorted in derision.  
"Testing ground for what?" Barney frowned.

"You, her, who knows?" Mauser shrugged, "Someone wanted to see what we were capable of, and now they have."  
"We take back the base, get our plane and get back home," Barney ordered. "Gunnar, you carry Slasherbell," Barney stepped around the corpses and started heading uphill. Lee was right beside him, shaking his head and trying not to laugh. The former soldier looked back as Gunnar slung the unconscious female over his shoulder. Her head rested against his chest as he secured her against him with his arm. She stirred, staying silent as Gunnar lugged her uphill. The base looked empty ... Except for the pile of corpses on display.

"Gunnar, hold it," Barney called out, "Trench, your men are -"  
"They killed them like animals," Mauser muttered, "What do you say we hunt this bastard down?"  
"Sounds good to me," Barney looked at Lee. Toll and Hale were covering their six, Billy taking point as Ross and Lee scanned their surroundings. Mauser sighed, shaking his head as they walked onto the runway.  
"Put me down, Big Bird!" Belle struggled, "I think the viking needs a name change. You should be Fred and he can be Barney."  
"Hey Gunnar, ooga ooga," Hale chuckled.  
Gunnar grunted under his breath as he eased Belle down, she put her hands up between them, palms facing outward.

"Don't touch me, just - don't," she said. Belle pushed past the group, walking across the runway and heading for the showers. According to Church's briefing with Barney, there was a shower hall with working hot water. Exactly what she needed, and better yet, there were preinstalled soap pumps. Belle hightailed it to the building, nudging the door with her foot. Something heavy was on the other side. Oh for petes sake, Belle rammed the door with her shoulder, pushing whatever it was out of the way before stepping inside.  
Belle ignored the squelching noises, walking towards the shower cubicles. The lights had blown, but the skylight allowed just enough light in to see shapes in the darkness. Belle stripped, turning the hot water on first. There was nothing but cold for a few seconds until the pipes rumbled, hot water spraying out. She stepped under it straight away, soaping up and drenching her hair as steam began wafting around the room making the floors slippery and dredging up the scents of a slaughter.  
"Any hot -" Barney stepped inside, "We got hot water," Barney shouted. "There's only five cubicles," he added.

Belle reached for the nonexistant curtain, quickly pressing herself into a corner. She didn't want to even think about the new tile paint, Belle just stayed quiet as she heard the other showers turn on. She closed her eyes, pulling her knees against her chest as the water ran down the drain. Belle reached up and turned her shower off, quickly pulling on her clothes. She slid out of the bathroom, paint smeared on her back and head. She'd get it off later once they were asleep, once she could shower without fear of intruder and she could clean out the bathroom. Belle stumbled towards the mess hall, walking awkwardly as she slipped inside the cafeteria. Hale was cooking by the smell of it, ironically there was no new paint in the mess hall. It was the only room she'd seen so far to come out unscathed.

"Hey Caesar, what are you cooking?" Belle called out as she approached the kitchen.  
"Potato and onion soup," a Swedish accent responded.  
A shiver ran down her spine as Belle gulped, forcing herself to walk into the kitchen.  
"Why did you do ... that?"  
"What did I do?" Gunnar looked at her.  
"Before, you -"  
Her throat tightened, drying up as her heart started slamming itself against her ribs, trying to escape.  
"You kissed me," Belle forced the words out.  
"It's what you do if you're attracted to someone, just like you sleeping with Toll."  
"We slept together for warmth, that was it. There's nothing there and if you think there is, you're fucking delusional, now pass a spoon."  
A smile formed on Gunnar's face as she tasted the soup. "It needs -"  
"I swear to God if you say baby seal, I will kick you in the balls."  
"Meat," Gunnar hefted up the frozen bag of ox tail. "Four hours and it'll be ready."  
Belle's stomach growled.  
"Three hours," he shrugged, "You're intimidated by me aren't you?"  
"You're a 6'5 blonde psychopath with a penchant for crazy shit."  
"You're beautiful when you're angry," Gunnar sighed.  
"Shut up," Belle kicked him in the shin. _Why couldn't I attract the sane ones? God, if this is part of your infinite plan to drive me crazy, its working. _She watched him dump the frozen meat into the large pot and put the lid on, turning the temperature down before Gunnar walked out to the tables and slumped down on one, ripping open a case of Budweisers. Belle followed in silence, sitting down on the seat opposite as Jensen cracked open the two beers and passed her one.  
"Cheers," she muttered and took a swig before spitting it out. She hesitated then took a large gulp, clinking bottles with Jensen as Barney and Lee walked in shirtless. She glanced up, then let her eyes go straight back to the floor. "So who's Doc?" 


	7. Chapter 7: No One Told Me

**D:/C **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.

**Beauty And The Beast  
****Chapter 7: No One Told Me I Was Going To Find You**

"There's something sweet  
And almost kind  
But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined  
But now he's dear, and so unsure  
I wonder why I didn't see it there before"

"Something There", Beauty And The Beast

* * *

"You don't get to ask questions, you do what your told, keep us alive and maybe you get your freedom," Barney said.  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Belle snorted, "You're gonna go against Church, again? Because I'm pretty sure he wants my ass in Gitmo."  
"So contact your old boss." Barney took a sip of his beer as he applied deodorant to his underarms, slipping his shirt back on.  
"I got caught, face plastered everywhere; that means I'm as good as dead to him."  
"Exactly. Dye your hair and put some contacts in, a bit of makeup and you're a brand new woman," Billy clinked bottles with Barney as he sat opposite Belle.  
"You want black ops, I'm perfect - but walking around DC? I'm like a Barbie doll," she rolled her eyes, "Fake, plastic and hard to ignore."  
"Who was your old boss?" Barney raised an eyebrow, "Get his attention and get in his good books."  
"Rock isn't exactly a string puller, he's a sit in the door of a helo with a machine gun and shoot people kinda guy."  
"What's the harm in trying?" Gunnar said.  
Jesus Christ, Belle groaned inwardly, I give up. She left her half-empty beer bottle on the table, walking towards the main door just as Trench walked in. He didn't nod, just met her gaze as she walked out. Belle ignored the pain shooting up from her right leg, she'd pulled a muscle or something. Her footsteps echoed across the tarmac, Belle keeping silent until she got to the plane. It still sat on the tarmac, everything left the way it had been a day ago. Belle closed the ramp behind her, making sure the doors were shut before she pressed her forehead to the cold steel wall. She screamed expletives against the plane's interior, palms flat against the metal. Belle groaned, peeling her shirt off and cracking open a water bottle. She wet her shirt, wiping it down her back, watching the sticky mess cling to the shirt. She'd removed most of it, although the babywipes would have been helpful if there'd been any left. Hale had probably run out, and she wasn't going to spend time looking.

Footsteps sounded outside the plane as someone opened the side door.  
She hesitated, ready to pull her shirt on - but then it was cold, wet and covered in blood so what was the point?  
"Isabelle?"  
She paused, what did he want? Better yet, who the hell did he think he was using her name like that. She turned, watching the viking duck his head as Gunnar stepped into the -  
Oh God. Her shirt was gone. His pants tightened in response, heart skipping a beat. She went to pull her shirt on, covering those warm mounds of flesh. "You don't have to," he said, "There are spare shirts."  
Gunnar stepped towards her, placing his right hand on her cheek and left hand on her hip as he drew her in.  
Her heart pounded against her ribs, sweat formed on her forehead as Belle stared at him. What the hell was he doing? She'd deflected his question before, who the hell wouldn't be intimidated by him? He was 6'3 at least, three times her size and sometimes had a glazed look in his eyes as if he were lost in his own mind. He was the Joker, and she was his own personal brand of Meth.  
"You're beautiful," Gunnar murmured.  
"You've said that," she gulped. The bitter taste of adrenaline stirred in her mouth, Belle sidestepped away from him.  
"I'm sorry, I just - I can't, and it isn't you," Belle said, heading for the ramp. She pulled on her bloody shirt, heading straight for the shower block. The walls of the cubicles were high enough that she could watch the door, but not high enough that she couldn't climb them. She shut the door behind her, walking into the nearest cubicle and hoisting herself up.

Oh God, she pulled her knees against her chest. She'd fought and taken down men bigger than him, so why was the prospect of a kiss so terrifying? She'd avoided physical contact with all of them unless it was necessary. Sleeping with Toll's arms around her had stirred emotional shit she'd long since buried. She'd buried everything the day she'd signed her life away. Emotions could compromise you in battle, hell, Barney Ross was proof of that. He had failed to finish what he'd started and it was going to bite him in the ass.  
"Hey John," she murmured as he walked out of the shower, watching him look up and swear black and blue. She chuckled, "You ever heard of Doc?"  
"No, but it ain't surprising. If you can't tell, they aren't exactly talkers."  
"But they are interrogators," Belle chuckled. "Tell Gunnar if he makes a move like that again, I'll cut his mini-Swede off."  
"Uh-huh," John gave a nod. "Will do," he said, walking out of the shower block. "Fucking psycho," she heard him mutter, a smile tugging at her face.  
Belle let her legs hang off the wall, head resting against the wall. You had to have a shield when it came to deflecting advances, threats of violence that could be carried through with without hesitation were hers. Hell, since she'd been recruited by Rock - she'd learned to kill without hesitation, beat the crap out of someone without provocation and load a pistol in five seconds flat.  
She closed her eyes, hands gripping the belt of her pants. Belle felt sleep tug at her mind, nodding off before she opened her eyes. She couldn't fall asleep, she had to stay awake - or if she was going to sleep, do it on the plane.  
"You threatening me now?" Gunnar's voice echoed in the confined space as she heard the lock click.  
Oh shit. The windows were too small for her to crawl through, and the vent was too high.  
"What do you want from me?" Belle gritted her teeth, "You act like a -"  
"Crazy person?" Gunnar said, looking up at her. "I'm not crazy."  
"You haven't proved otherwise."  
"I was on meth, I went cold turkey - I'm better now."  
"What. Do. You. Want. From. Me," Belle said.  
"Nothing, Bee. I don't want anything from you," Gunnar stood in the cubicle next to her, looking up at her.  
"Why did you lock the door?" Belle forced the words out, staring at the wall opposite.  
"So we don't get interrupted," Gunnar said bluntly.  
"Why would we be interrupted?"  
Gunnar cupped her bum with one hand, putting his other hand under her left leg as he lifted her off the wall. She closed her eyes, squeezing them shut as he lowered her, feet touching the ground.  
"You've never ... Have you?" Gunnar said, meeting her gaze.  
"Is it that obvious?" Belle shivered, left hand rubbing her elbow. Gunnar slid his hands under her, hefting her up as he met her gaze. Their heads were level, Gunnar reading her eyes like a book. She was like a geyser, emotions spilling out through her eyes as Gunnar leaned close.  
"I promise, I won't hurt you," Gunnar murmured.  
"I've heard that before," Belle stared at the wall behind him. His face was getting closer, her heartrate increasing.  
Oh God, this was going to happen...  
His lips touched hers, fire shooting through her nervous system.

"Gunnar, open the door!" Barney shouted.  
"Ignore him," Gunnar murmured.  
Belle returned the kiss, closing her eyes. She let out a quiet moan, his lips devouring hers.  
"Don't make me kick the fucking door down!"  
"I'll deal with it," Belle murmured.  
"No, I have to check lunch," their stomachs growled in unison.  
Belle felt her foot touch the ground as Gunnar walked towards the door, unlocking the door and opening it wide.  
"What?"  
"Bring the food with you, we need to leave. They bumped the train's schedule up by a day. Belle, you still alive?" Barney said.  
"I need to take a shower, I'll be out in five."  
"Gunnar try anything funny?"  
"We talked about ABBA, now can I have my shower?" Belle snapped, sticking her head out of the cubicle. "And yes, I'm in one piece," she joked, waving her prosthetic foot.  
"Five minutes," Barney said, "We'll be on the plane."  
Gunnar groaned inwardly as he walked across the tarmac towards the plane, the ramp down. He sat in his usual seat, Hale and Lee loading the containers onto plane. Barney sat in the cockpit, starting the plane.  
"What'd you do?" Toll looked at Gunnar.  
"We talked about ABBA, her dislike of snipers and bridges," Gunnar said. "Her playlists."  
"You locked the door."  
"It was a deeply personal conversation," Belle walked up the ramp, hair damp and skin still warm from the shower. She glanced at Gunnar, butterflies stirring in her belly as she squeezed past him - chest an inch from his face - and sat in the window seat. She leaned back, staring out the window. Belle's right boot slid silently across the floor, touching his as she clipped herself in. Gunnar's seat had been modified to fit his wide frame, and with the odds of him putting on more muscle, it would have to be tweaked again. Each seat had a five-point harness, making sure they weren't going anywhere. Trench sat up front, talking with Lee and Barney. John and Billy seemed deep in conversation, Toll's head was buried in a book and Yang and Hale were chowing down on Gunnar's half-assed attempt at soup.  
Belle unclipped herself, making sure no one was looking before she leaned up and kissed Gunnar softly on the lips. She met his gaze for a split second then quickly strapped herself in as the plane began to lift into the air. Gunnar slouched in his seat, stretching his legs out. A faint smile played on his lips as he adjusted the seat, pushing it back further. He groaned, getting comfortable as Gunnar looked across at Toll and Hale. Hale was talking about something, he could just make out the words 'Gunnar' and 'killed.'  
Jensen frowned, glancing at Belle.  
"VIP section, sorry Hale," Belle smirked.  
"Yeah, Very Important Psychopath," Hale chuckled.  
"Damn right," Belle held her fist out, stretching across Gunnar. Hale bumped her fist, a grin on his face.  
"Might want to get the chip outta my arm first," Belle held up her left arm.  
"Chip?" Barney frowned. Shit! "Gunnar, get the medkit and get that fucking thing out of her arm, now! The Iriquois will be there when we land." Barney tapped the altometer, he sighed, still stuck at 15,000 ft. "Lee, you, Gunnar and Toll will grab Doc. Belle, you, Yang and Caesar go in first, take out the guards," Barney ordered.  
"Got it," Gunnar hauled the container up from the back. "Pull your sleeve up," he gestured to Belle, "I hate stitches," he muttered.

"Everyone does," Belle said blankly. "It'll be just under the red lump," Belle added as Gunnar started applying pressure with the scalpel. He dug his fingers into the wound, fishing out the chip. It was about twice the size of a grain of rice, the covering was translucent, allowing Gunnar to see the inner workings.  
"Lee, toss it out the window," Barney ordered.  
Lee walked down the aisle and took the chip, heading back for the cockpit and sliding the window open.  
"Goodbye, CIA," Lee chuckled and dropped the chip out the window. "Hey Izzy, how's it feel to be a free woman?" Lee called out.  
No response.  
"Belle?" Barney called out.  
"Yeah?"  
"Don't like the name Izzy, do you?" Barney chuckled.  
"Nope."  
"Belle, it is," Ross said. "I might not like you, but I'll respect you," Barney said. "Have you given any thought to staying?"  
"Soon as we rescue your friend, I'm going home."  
Gunnar frowned. Once again, he was being used. She'd use him for sex then walk away. Another one bites the dust, Gunnar thought.  
"And then?"  
"Find Rock and put a bullet in the fucker's head, then, if you'll have me..."  
"Welcome to the team," Hale grinned.  
"When we get back to Tool's, you're getting a black chicken tattooed on your arm," Lee announced.  
"A black chicken?" Belle laughed.  
Gunnar slid his left sleeve up, exposing his tattoo. "That's a raven, not a black chicken," Belle rolled her eyes.  
"Who said you'll make the cut?" Barney muttered under his breath as he guided the plane towards Korea. "Let's go get Doc."


	8. Chapter 8: Just Because It Burns

**D/C: **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.

**Beauty And The Beast  
Chapter 8: Just Because It Burns Doesn't Mean You're Gonna Die**

* * *

She clasped her hands together as if in prayer, staring at her reflection. The black dress covered her boots and the habit fitted perfectly, her hair hidden beneath it. Belle glanced at the bald man in the priest's outfit before she grinned, letting out a laugh as she clapped him on the shoulder.  
"Sister Isabelle," he inclined his head.  
"Padre," she bit her lip, forcing the smile back. "Think they'll allow us God-fearing people to walk among them?" Lee said, crossing himself. Belle instinctively genuflected in the aisle, staring at the red light in the tabernacle. Forgive me God, she closed her eyes, for I have sinned, but this is for the right reason so ... Please don't take it personally.  
"You ready?" Lee glanced at her.  
"Yeah," she let out a sigh, "Don't suppose you speak Korean?"  
"Nope," he chuckled.  
"Neither do I," Belle shrugged, "Where's Gunnar and Barney?"  
"In the cars, waiting" he said, gesturing to the door. "Toll is outside, Caesar and Yang are also in a car across the street with tinted windows and government plates."  
"The Kid?"  
"John and Billy are at the plane, " Lee said as he pushed the door open. "Toll will translate," the Brit gestured to the man as Toll stepped inside. Belle kept her eye down, avoiding Toll's gaze. Her heart leapt as he smiled at her, Toll chuckled as he looked her up and down.  
"Sister Isabelle," he gave a nod.  
"Padre," she murmured.  
"You sure you can do this?" Toll said, "No one will hold a grudge if you pull out."  
"I start what I finish," she glared at him.  
The women filed in first, Belle clasping each woman's hands in greeting as they walked inside and then the men ... Belle bowed her head, eye scanning their faces for the target.  
"Daniel," Toll spoke in Korean, "May we speak with you?" he smiled. "It's about the fundraiser for your sister."  
"Yes," the man said in English as the real padre began the sermon. Toll led him to the side entrance of the building, watching as Lee grabbed the man and pulled him inside.  
"Please! I do nothing!" the man pleaded.

"Ten thousand dollars, US. You give us the location of the train and you walk out of here a rich man."  
"What train? Many trains in Korea, what train you looking for?"  
"The train that your government denies the existance of."  
"Many trains," he shrugged.  
"Listen you piece of trash," Belle pulled out her phone and opened an image of two small boys. "You tell us the time the train arrives at the prison and the location of said prison, or your boys get handed to some very energetic Russians; now I'm assuming you know what old Russkies like to do with little boys," Belle hissed, holding the phone up.  
"Please, I give ..." He snatched the phone, bringing up a new message and typing in the time and location. "There! Please, do not hurt my sons," the man begged.  
Belle punched him hard across the head, knocking the man out.  
"Why the hell did you threaten his kids?" Lee snapped, grabbing Belle by the shoulders and shoving her against the brick wall. "We don't involve kids!"  
"You wanted the location and time, I got it. We have two hours," she glared at Lee, "So let's get to the chopper."  
"I thought Gunnar was nuts, but fuck, you two deserve each other. You're both psychotic."  
"You actually think I could hurt a kid? It's talk! You do what you do to get the job done, the fact you even think I could hurt a kid tells me exactly what you think."  
"Belle," Toll groaned, watching her shove Lee back and trudge towards one of the cars. "You really want a repeat of Gunnar and Yang? Church wants her returned, meaning whatever she did to get locked up was probably far worse," Toll said to Lee.  
"For your information, they locked me up because I refused to kill a man while he held his son; so think twice about what you say next, Santa, because I won't hesitate with you."  
"That a threat, Belle?"  
"Nah," she smiled, "I'm a nice person." Belle climbed into the car with Gunnar and Hale, sitting next to Gunnar as Toll slid into the front passenger seat.  
"You refused to kill a man cause his son was there?" Toll looked at her.

"I wouldn't condemn anyone to grow up without a father," Belle surpressed her emotions before they spilled into her face as she clipped her seatbelt. "We ready to go?"  
"Floor it, we don't have time to fuck around," Lee's voice came through the earwig. "We've got two hours."  
"Ring ahead, make sure the chopper is fueled up and ready to go," Barney ordered as he and Lee turned their radios off. "What the hell happened back there?"  
"She went Frankie Stein on our ass, threatened to give the guy's kids to some Russians, we got the information sure but she's nuts."  
"You believe what she said?"  
"I think we can't trust her further than we can throw her, but as long as her gun is aimed elsewhere and not at us, I'm cool," Lee shrugged. "Hell of a right hook though."  
Barney snorted, "She punches like a girl."  
"Well that would confirm she is female," Lee smirked.  
"You got that ten foot pole ready? You're gonna need it once Gunnar gets in her pants," Barney said.  
"Who says he will?" Lee snorted, "Maggie didn't."  
"Maggie wasn't making out with Gunnar in the shower block," Barney chuckled, "Oh come on, what did you think was happening? She's sex on a stick, Gunnar sees a new toy and when he gets bored of her, it's our heads that'll be on the chopping block."

Belle kept her eyes forward as Hale drove, staying quiet and prolonging the awkward silence. Gunnar had noticed a slight spring in her step. A bounce almost. Was she happy after their last encounter, or was it the prospect of her freedom? Gunnar hesitated, she was intimidated by him - so had the kiss been enjoyed or just accepted?  
"Gunnar?" Belle murmured, praying Toll or Hale wouldn't hear her.  
Gunnar nudged her foot with his in acknowledgement. She glanced up, nudging his foot in return.  
"How long til we get there?" Belle said, acting bored. She tilted her head, nudging Gunnar's foot harder. Gunnar rolled his eyes, slumping and spreading his legs as he got comfortable. Roadtrips were usually hell due to his size, it was hard to find cars that could comfortably fit a man of his stature.  
The trip took just under thirty minutes, Barney stepping out and going straight for the Iriqouis. "Gear up," he ordered. "Full tac, Belle, you're staying here."  
"Excuse me?" Belle frowned, standing outside the car; she stood there in her dress and wimple, eyes fixed on Barney. Belle lifted the hem of her dress, the group raising their weapons. Belle holstered her pistol, retying her shoelaces. "What?" she looked at them, "You want me to stay, I'll stay."  
"Yang, keep an eye on her."  
"I don't need a fucking babysitter," Belle snapped as her phone rang. She blinked, unstrapping her knife sheath and pulling her phone out. Cam?  
"I know you're loose, take one of the cars and meet me back at the church," the woman's voice echoed in Belle's head. "You're back in the game," the woman added, "Rock's giving you one chance."  
"Why?" Belle stared at the car, "He screwed me."  
"Because they trust you," a cold American accent spoke, "and I plan on exploiting it."  
"Trust and respect are two different things, Rock."  
"Come on, Belle, live a little. You really think that viking is going to keep you happy?"  
She hung up, dropping the phone on the ground as Belle drew her pistol and shot the phone three times.

"Belle?" Gunnar looked at her.  
She hesitated, walking towards Gunnar. Belle looped her arms around his neck, easing his head down and kissing him before she climbed into the car and slumped in the drivers seat.  
"Hey Belle, don't I get a good luck kiss?"  
"Sorry Caesar, but Mark Antony won me," she chuckled, "besides, you're a little short."  
Gunnar chuckled, climbing onto the chopper before he got comfortable. Lee had ditched his priest uniform in favour of comfortable clothes, Toll and Hale sitting on the other side of the chopper.  
"You get shot, you can stitch it yourself," Belle called out to Gunnar.  
"Okay," he gave a thumbs up. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
She watched the rotor blades lift and flatten out as they started to spin, she glanced at the bullet-loaded phone and groaned. Yang sat in the other vehicle, head resting on the wheel. Sorry, Yang, Belle thought, but Rock's right about one thing. They need to trust me, not respect me and there's only one way that'll happen.  
Belle floored the car, ramming Yang's. His head bounced back then hit the dash before she reversed out. Belle sped back towards town, going well over the speed limit. If Cam was calling her ... Things had to be worse than she thought, or it was a set up.  
Belle pulled up in front of the church twenty minutes later, Cam sitting on the steps ... smoke pouring out of the church as people ran.  
Fuck, definitely a setup. Belle stepped from the car, walking towards the other woman. "What's up?" Belle said, staring straight at Cam and not even attempting to hide her glass eye.  
"Boss has orders, bring you in."  
"And he sent you?" Belle chuckled, "Don't shoot the messenger, am I right?"  
"What the hell are you doing working with those scum?" Rock walked towards her, "You start working with Barney Ross because some son of a bitch at the CIA told you to?"  
"What do you want?"  
"I want Barney Ross dead, and I want you to pull the trigger."  
"Good luck with that."  
Rock looked at Cam and gave a nod. Yep, this was definitely a setup. Cam wrapped the cord around Belle's neck, cutting off her oxygen supply almost instantly. Rock watched as the two struggled, Belle going straight for the holster on her leg. Cam didn't hesitate, cracking Belle over the head with the butt of the gun.  
"Now all we need are the other four. Ship her back to the States, isolate her from the kids."  
Cam gave a nod, hauling the unconscious female into the car. Rock could be a bastard sometimes, but Belle was worse. She'd been given the respect of the Expendables, and she'd destroyed that respect. Admittedly it had been far too easy to take Leroux down, the Frenchie had given in. Belle would once have fought tooth and nail, so why had she accepted fate and ignored gut instinct? Cam started the car up, heading for the nearest international airport.

The helicopter swooped towards the train, Barney swinging it to avoid cannon fire as they neared the train. Caesar sat on one of the helicopter's feet, returning fire with his new acquisition from Vietnam, the modified 6P49 Kord. Gunnar stood next to him, waiting for Barney to lower the chopper. Toll and Lee sat inside, prepping for the breakout. Lee had detonation cord, ready to remove any walls in their way and Toll was carrying three bricks of C-4 explosive to remove the train from existence.  
"Go, go, go," Barney shouted as the helicopter flew parallel with the train, the train was slowing down as it neared the prison complex.  
Gunnar stepped off, crouching to regain his balance before he walked forward. Belle should have had his back, should have been on his back like a spider monkey. He could duke it out with one guy while she dealt with another. Gunnar watched the men adjust the cannon, barrels protruding from the carriage ahead.  
"Gunnar," Lee shouted, tapping the skylight beneath them with his foot.  
Gunnar smashed it with one blow of his boot, kicking out any glass that remained before he dropped down.  
Men started yelling in Korean, Gunnar punched the first, seizing him by the head before he twisted the man's head violently and snapped his neck. The second man charged, waving knives around like he was some ninja chef. Gunnar chuckled, drawing his mini-shotgun and shooting the man in the face.  
"Who's next?" Gunnar chuckled. Gut instinct told him something would be wrong when they got back, either Yang would be dead and Belle gone or Belle just gone. No way was she hanging around, she had her freedom now ... and he had her.

"Hey, focus, this is a rescue," Toll clapped the man on the shoulder.  
"Belle's gone," Gunnar muttered.  
"How do you know? She could be sitting there waiting."  
"She has her freedom, no reason for her to stay," Gunnar sighed as he walked forward. He raised his gun, encountering a cell door. Lee moved forward, det cord in hand as he lined the door with it.  
"Doc, you in there?" Lee called out.  
Silence, then ... "Christmas? The fuck you doing here?"  
"Rescuing your ass," Gunnar called out as they stepped back. The door blew inwards, metal falling to the floor. Lee walked in, Gunnar and Toll keeping an eye on the doors.  
"You're breaking me out?" Doc chuckled as Lee unstrapped the man from his restraints, "Jensen?" the Surgeon looked at the viking.  
"Yeah, he's good now," Lee said. "You good?" Doc sized him up.  
Jensen death-stared him, "I would be if my partner was here."  
"Oh don't start this shit," Toll groaned. "Let's go, now."  
"Hold on," Lee snapped, rigging up the semtex with the cellphone detonator. "Now we go."  
Gunnar moved back down the corridor, taking down anyone that came his way. He bashed a man's skull in, going straight for the skylight as Gunnar climbed out onto the roof. He spun, a rifle smacking into his face. Gunnar seized the man by the throat, the man staring back at him before Gunnar shoved the man towards the edge of the train. He kicked the man in the chest, sending him tumbling off the train.  
They were maybe three hundred feet from the prison and getting closer, "Hurry it up, Christmas!" Gunnar bellowed.  
The Surgeon climbed out, starting to run towards the chopper. Lee and Toll climbed out just as Doc boarded the chopper. Gunnar sprinted straight for the chopper and jumped, slamming into the floor before quickly moving out of the way.  
Lee and Toll sat on the feet as Barney swung the chopper in a wide arc. Gunfire came from behind them, Barney trying to evade the bullets.  
"She's gone, Gunnar. Yang called, she rammed him and took off."  
"No kidding," Gunnar muttered, "Now you have to find her. Church wanted her back."  
"Church can shove it, priority is get home and get gone. Thorn can crack the phone, see who called."  
"That'll take days," Gunnar muttered. "We don't have days."


	9. Chapter 9: I Made My Peace

**D/C: **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.

**Beauty And The Beast  
Chapter 9: I Made My Peace**

_"Izzy!"_  
_"Go, you meathead!" Belle shouted, foot slipping as she fell back. The landmine exploded, searing pain took control of her body. Belle screamed, taking in a mouthful of dirt. She blacked out from the pain and blood loss, stretched out in some isolated patch of sand in Afghanistan._  
Belle thrashed, stretched out on the mattress. Hands shook her, cold water struck her in the face. Belle gasped and sat up, reaching for the sharp piece of metal that should have been by her head. Conrad stood over her, watching in silence.  
"Bad dream?" Stonebanks spoke.  
"What do you want, Rock?" Belle winced, shielding her eyes.  
"You screamed," Conrad crouched, "What happened to you in Gitmo?"  
"I survived," Belle pulled away, laying back down on the mattress. "Piss off," she muttered, "If you're going to kill me then do it, I made my peace with God a long time ago."  
"I'm not killing you, you're only here until Ross turns up."  
"He doesn't like me, what makes you think he'll bother?"  
"I have his little team, and he might not be worried about you but I think your new boyfriend will be."  
Gunnar ... Belle smiled, Gunnar was a viking. He'd gone back and disarmed the landmine, he'd confronted her in the shower block and coaxed her into a kiss like she was some cornered wild animal. He was muscular, built like Hercules yet knew when to pull his punches. Technically she'd lied when she'd told Jensen she'd never kissed a man before, Belle had kissed Billy to shut him up - but that didn't count.  
"You son of a bitch, when I get loose, I'm going to -"  
Belle listened to Billy yell as Conrad grabbed her by the arm and hauled her up. "Hang her up with the rest," he ordered. "Choose your next words carefully Belle," Conrad said as he shoved her towards a man. The man chuckled, lifting her arms and attaching a hook to the cuffs. He started winding the winch until her arms were stretched to near-breaking point. She hung there like a broken marionette before the man lifted her pant leg up and laughed.  
"Oh, I like this one," the man gave a toothy grin. He squeezed Belle's jaw, forcing her head down.  
"I'll make you wish you were dead, darlin'. I love me a cripple, there's something so sexy about seeing a person's limb reduced to a stump."  
Belle kept her eyes closed, tuning the sadist out as he detached her prosthetic foot.

"Belle, you okay?" Billy groaned through his hood.  
"I'm going to enjoy slicing you up, fucknuts," Belle cooed, "You think you're badass? I put bullets in spooks for a living. Hell, who do you think took the shot at the President three years ago? You wanna play sociopath games, I'll cut your balls off and serve them to you with spaghetti," Belle growled.  
"Ooh, fiesty," the man punched her in the stomach and winded her before winching her up higher, her toes barely touching the ground. "We're going to have fun getting to know each other, you have such beautiful skin," his tongue ran over her neck. Belle ignored the wet warmth; as long as he didn't force his way into her pants, she didn't care how badly he tortured her.  
"Belle?" Billy said, "Gimme a sign that you're alive."  
"If you ever disobey an order again, I'll shove my fist so far up your ass I'll have a brand new ventriloquist dummy," Belle snapped at Billy. She grunted, trying to ease the strain on her shoulders. If her arms atrophied, she'd be in for one hell of a recovery period. What the hell was Rock thinking, kidnapping the six of them? Maybe it was just her, but you generally didn't fuck with men who had the word 'Expendable' tattooed on their arms. The fact they'd accepted their own mortality spoke lengths about who they were as a team, and as men ... and who Belle had started becoming. The single fact that she'd even kissed Gunnar goodbye told her everything. Belle had changed, and maybe for the better.  
"What, nothing to say to your little friends?" Toothy said.  
"Every one of us is expendable," John spoke. "Hang in there, Belle."  
Belle laughed, "I'll be hanging out with you guys for a while, I think."  
Luna chuckled, "Wooh, it's a slumber party!"  
Belle opened her eyes, watching Toothy run his fingers over the scars on her left leg. Oh for petes sake, what was this - pick on the freak week? She groaned, squeezing her thighs together.  
"Hey, pirate guy. You have a problem, I need to pee."  
"No one's stopping you," Toothy said, "Let it flow."  
"Marcus! Leave 'em," Stonebanks called out. "We have bigger problems."

Gunnar slumped on his chair, glancing at the empty window seat. She should have been there with him, instead Belle had rammed Yang and taken off. Only God knew where she was, probably deep in China by now. She had nearly a two day headstart, but maybe ... Maybe she'd taken off for a while and she'd be back.  
"Shit," Lee murmured, staring at his phone. "Hey Gunnar, you'd better see this."  
"What is it?"  
"Hey Barney," Conrad's voice rang out. "...You want the kids, come get 'em."  
Barney glanced at Doc and Tool, sitting in the tattoo shop. "Stonebanks ... He's got the Kid, Luna, Mars, Thorn, Smilee and ..."  
"Hey Princess, say hi!" Conrad chuckled.  
"Belle..." Gunnar murmured, staring at the screen. "So she rammed Yang, took off and got intercepted. I told you, she wouldn't walk away," Gunnar snapped at Barney. "How old's the video?"  
"Couple of hours," Lee said, "Rescue mission?"  
Barney groaned into his hands, they all knew the risks - yet at the same time, he couldn't leave them to their fate. Even Belle, who deserved what she got and more. She was a piece of work, but Gunnar was wrapped around her finger now. Maybe it was just him, but people like Gunnar and Belle who swung like pendulums back and forth over the line - sometimes you had to give credit where credit was due. Gunnar was off the hard stuff, and if Belle could keep him off it then by all means, they deserved each other. They all deserved happiness, even sadistic monsters like Gunnar and Belle - God knows maybe one day Yang would finally get that son he wanted, and Toll would come out of his shell and find a woman who could put up with his vegetable ear.  
"Anyone seen Toll Road?"

"Said he'd be back in a couple of hours, he's moving house or something," Hale said, sitting with his blade in hand. "I take it we're going to track down Stonebanks?"  
"Yep," Barney said.

"Alright, hold it there," the photographer smiled as he adjusted the lens. The light flashed, the photo taken. The woman let out a sigh, pulling off her jacket as Layla slumped at the nearest table.  
"Photographers huh? You'd think they were trying to steal your soul or something."  
Tyler chuckled, "Well, that was the belief in the old days."  
"Layla, I'm the groom's sister," she held out her hand.  
"Tyler, I'm a friend of the bride. I used to be Chris' big brother when he was in the program."  
"Oh, you're Tyler," she chuckled. "Liz didn't mention you were a wrestler."  
Tyler forced himself not to touch his ear. "College mostly, now I work in private security," he gave a half smile and shrugged, "I just got back from Asia."  
"Nice, but there's no way you'd get me on a plane, those things crash too easily. I've never even left N'Orleans," she chuckled. Layla glanced up as dessert arrived, a piece of Sacher Torte that looked like it was meant for the ants. Barely two millimetres thick without a hint of apricot, and no cream either.  
"Stingy, aren't they?" Layla rolled her eyes.  
"At twenty grand for the wedding, they can afford to be," Tyler snorted and slid his plate towards Layla. "You have it, I'm not a fan of chocolate."  
"No, I couldn't."  
"I insist."  
"You're very chivalrous, aren't you?" Layla huffed, "Fine, but only because you said," she chuckled and went to stack his piece of cake on top of hers when a humming noise came from his pocket. Tyler checked his phone, the smile giving way to a frown.  
"Work?"  
"Yeah, a colleague of mine's girlfriend disappeared - we just got word of her location."  
"Did you file a missing persons report?"  
He shook his head, "Private security means private. We deal with our own, and the guy's girlfriend doesn't exactly have a clean slate."  
"Well," Layla snatched the phone from his hand and started typing in her number, saving it in his contacts list. "Call me when you're next in town," Layla smiled, handing him back his phone. "And if she's important to this guy, you should be there for him."  
"Oh he's obsessed with her, talk about love at first sight," Tyler stood. "Uh, I will. Call you, I mean. It was nice meeting you too," Tyler turned and walked away. Oh God, Toll Road groaned inwardly. That had been pathetic, sure he'd talked with his psych about AVPD but it didn't mean he had to accept his condition. He was an unusual guy - and his unusual problems always seemed nowadays to be coming in the forms of women. First Belle, then Layla. Sure, she seemed smart - and nice, and beautiful.  
But she was way out of his league. Gunnar deserved happiness with Belle; after all the crap the six of them had gone through over the years, it was time one of them got married and settled down. Plus if anyone could tame the viking, it would be her.  
Toll Road started up his car and headed south, straight back to Tool's shop. His phone buzzed, Toll quickly slid it into the stand and activated the loudspeaker.  
"What's up, Caesar?"  
"Hurry your ass home, Stonebanks has the six of them."  
"Wait, six? I thought we were just talking about Belle."  
"He has the Kid, Belle and the other four."  
"I'll be there in twenty. We have a location?"  
"Not yet. Barney's calling in a favour from the CIA, seeing if we can track the video."  
"Alright," Toll hung up and focused on the road. She was 5'7, dark chocolate hair and a light tan. Layla was beautiful, and untouchable. Lee was lucky with Lacy, she hadn't been damaged by their world, but Belle was part of it. If Layla was exposed to the darkness that was their job, she'd change and that was something he didn't want.

..._Mother of God, pray for our sins, now and at the hour of our death. Amen_. Belle let out a groan as her right shoulder popped from its socket. Her left shoulder had already given way, and Toothy had taken great pleasure in using her as a punching bag. She was bruised and bloody, but not dead - although instinct told her that the worst was yet to come. Belle felt the chains slacken, providing some blessed relief. Water splashed her lips, a bottle touching her mouth. Belle drank what she was given, keeping silent. The others had either passed out, fallen asleep or been drugged unconscious. It was just her and ... Belle breathed in the familiar scent of cinnamon. Camille.  
"What do you want, Cam?" Belle said, eyes shut.  
"He shouldn't be doing this to you," the Israeli frowned. "You're one of us."  
"Not anymore, I got caught," Belle said, feeling the chains slacken further. She dropped another foot, wincing as Camille's fingers gently inspected her abdomen.  
"Are you done, Neshema?" Belle mumbled.  
Something soft touched her lips, Belle groaning as a fire was lit inside her. Damnit, this wasn't right. Camille pulled away and ended the kiss, stroking Belle's cheek. "I can pop your shoulders back in, but I can't stop Matthias."  
"The Butcher...Conrad hired the Butcher, didn't he?"  
"I'm sorry, I have to go," Camille winched her back up, Belle letting out a cry of pain for added effect. Her toes touched the ground, but it did nothing to relieve the pain of -  
"So you and Kimmy, I was wondering why I was getting nowhere. Zionist and Frankenstein's daughter," Matthias chuckled.  
"Frankenstein was the scientist, you fuckwit Saukerl," Belle spat in his face, staring him straight in the eyes. "That's right, I know who you are, Deutsche. You're the worst species of man on Earth, the dying Nazi."  
"So my reputation precedes me," he smiled, "Then you know what will happen next."  
"Please," Belle cracked, "No."  
"You are a whore, what does it matter?" he snorted, stepping out of range when she started kicking out. "Unless ... Oh this will be so much fun," he chuckled.

"That monster is breaking her, Conrad! She's practically dehydrated, her shoulders have popped and she's ready to give up," Camille frowned, "At least isolate her from him, even I know she won't last."  
"Fine," Stonebanks gestured, "Lock her back up, pop her shoulders back in and give her food."  
Belle felt his fingers trail across her stomach, shuddering as she tried to egg him closer. "Please," Belle groaned, "More."  
As if she couldn't sink any lower, her body was responding to the sensations.  
"Rock's orders," Cam walked in, "Lock her back up, he wants her broken not dead."  
"He said -"  
"Orders have changed," Camille said and wound the winch, letting Belle's knees touch the ground before Cam unhooked her and dragged her by the arms to her cell.  
"Put the sniper on the hook, wake him up," Stonebanks ordered Matthias, "See how long he lasts."


	10. Chapter 10: A Girl's Best Friend

**D/C: **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.  
**A/N:** I know this is a really short chapter, but I just wanted to put the focus on the emotional shit happening and the major moment. Next chapter will be much longer, so bear with me. No hating me for Goat-man, but it was necessary, and the best part, it may not have even happened.

**Beauty And The Beast  
Chapter 10: Vengeance Is A Girl's Best Friend**

"Do it, you piece o' shit," Billy egged Matthias off. He groaned as the German's finger dug into his wound. The Kid glanced at the other four before he let out a yell, the German slicing open the meat of his thigh.  
"Put me on the hook," she shouted, groaning as she forced herself to stand. The piping was loose, she'd listened to them rattle for the past two hours whenever hot water rushed through them. If she could break a piece loose, she could cave his head in.  
"Rock!"  
"Shut up, Belle," Billy shouted.  
"Screw you, Cowboy. What, you scared Barney doesn't love you enough to rescue your pathetic ass."  
"Belle, I swear to God if you don't shut up, I'll come over there and shut you up myself," John shouted.  
"Who's that?" Belle raised an eyebrow.  
"The missile shooting biker," Billy said.

"Shut up, Biker!" Belle retorted. She gritted her teeth, hands burning as she pulled at the pipe. Just a bit more and she could -  
Arms wrapped her throat, Belle drove herself backwards towards the doorway. She slammed the person into the doorway twice, then drove them out into open space. Belle grabbed hold of the person's hair and flipped them into the ground, drawing the pistol at their hip.  
"Still haven't lost that killer instinct, kiddo," Conrad smiled up at her.  
Belle jammed the barrel up against his jaw. The gun was empty - she'd felt the weight difference as soon as she'd picked it up - but it was still handy to have as a club.  
"Make your choice: waste time getting your coworkers loose, or run before Hitler here gets his hands on you again."  
Belle didn't even glance at the strung up brats; she headed for the door, pistol in hand.  
"Hey Belle, you want a full mag?" Conrad offered, dusting himself off and standing. He tossed the magazine to her, watching her release the empty one and slide in the new one. Belle walked through the door, walked straight up to the Nazi at the dining table and squeezed the trigger. Blood spattered her face, Belle's eyes cold and empty as she shot him twice in the heart for good measure.

"Put this one out of his misery, will you, Belle?" Conrad stood over Billy the Kid as Belle walked back into the torture chamber.  
"Why?" she glanced at him, "What's he to me other than a waste of a good bullet? I want Ross' head, not his," Belle snorted and walked away. It was taking all her strength just to hold the gun, her shoulders were screaming in agony and her whole body wanted to collapse.  
"Your freedom, that's what he is," Conrad said, "He dies and you walk out of here a free woman. Two million in cash, new ID, and you never hear from me again."  
Belle watched as Billy lifted his head and stared at her. She aimed the pistol at Billy's head, sweat ran down his head as he held her gaze.  
"Freedom or pursuit, make your choice, Belle."

Barney glanced up as Gunnar walked in with Chinese takeout, setting the food down before drawing his Bowie Knife and stabbing it into the table, straight through the map.  
"That's where she's being held."  
"They, it's not just her, Gunnar. The kids are there too."  
"Isolated, a lot of space, easy access to the freeway, it makes sense."  
"No, it's where she's being held. I called Mauser, a keyhole satellite was moved into position. There's a window on the roof but otherwise it's a ground assault."  
"Gear up," Barney ordered. "Ground and air, I'll fly the chopper. Doc, you in?"  
"Why not? Be nice to meet the new recruits, and the new Mrs Jensen."

"Well, if you're not going to do it," Conrad sighed and snatched the gun, jamming it into Billy's mouth before he squeezed the trigger. "That one was getting annoying," he handed the pistol back to her.  
"Dump the body in the river, the gators can have him," Stonebanks said.  
Belle looked straight at John, hands trembling. "Tell Camille to clean it up, I need a shower; where's the cubicle?"  
"Down the hall, second door on the left." Conrad eyed the corpse and shrugged, let him hang. It'll set an example for the others.  
Dead.  
Billy was ... Her heart pounded, throat tightening as Belle found the shower block and stepped in. There were four cubicles, but only three were working and one was in use.  
"I know that look, Belle. What's wrong?" Camille spoke, turning to glance at the French woman. "What happened?"  
"Nazi fuck is dead, so's Wild West. Just ..."  
"Haven't seen death in a while, huh?"  
"Locked up in seg, I forgot the reality. I got attached, he had a sense of humour."  
"So detach, or quit. Can't let this shit go to your head."  
Belle undressed, turning the shower on. The hot water came through moments later, Belle adjusting with the cold before she stepped under and washed away the blood before it could dry. When it was the enemy, death was so simple. Kill or be killed. But when it was someone you knew, it became problematic. Now she was facing reality, trapped working for Rock until she either killed him herself or someone else did. Why hadn't she just pulled the trigger, ended it there and then? Instead her lust for vengeance had gotten the better of her.  
What was the saying, 'Pride goeth before the fall'? Well her pride had been on the line, and she'd fallen. Redemption was a one way ticket, and even then ... How much longer would she pretend he wasn't her father? All this time they'd argued, he doling out orders and her following them. Sure, no one noticed but the evidence was in the photo. Her mother standing next to him, and her just two years old playing with the puppy he'd brought home. Isabelle dried herself off and dressed, following the corridors around and around until she grew bored of walking.  
Belle slumped against a wall, hugging her knees against her chest before the silent sobs struck. Her body shook as she tried to control the sobs, forcing the tears back. Her lips would puff up if she didn't stop soon, and the game would be up. Conrad would know she'd been crying, and showing weakness was pathetic. Hell, she'd shown weakness when she'd allowed Gunnar to kiss her in the shower block. Weaker still when she'd kissed him goodbye.


	11. Chapter 11: Knelt The Conscience

**D/C: **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.

**Beauty And The Beast  
Chapter 11: Knelt The Conscience Blessed To Kill**

"Belle!" Conrad shouted, voice echoing through the corridors.  
Pull yourself together, weakness won't help if you have to do your job. Take him and snap his neck; you took him once, you can take him again.  
She stood and brushed herself off, ready to kill. Maybe it was just her, but watching Rock put that pistol in Billy's mouth had made her want to carve her name into his chest and put his head on a pike.  
"You'd better come quick," Camille said.  
"What's up?" Belle rolled her eyes, "Rock's pissed?"  
"Why do you call him Rock?" Camille said.  
"Sounds better than Stonebanks," she snorted. "Why do you think I took my mother's name?"

"You ready?" Barney looked at Gunnar, holstering his pistol.  
"Yeah," Gunnar said, duffel bag on his shoulder. He climbed into the Black Hawk, sitting in the doorway.  
"Let's go get the kids," Barney said as Toll Road and Hale climbed in, Lee sat in the copilot's seat, Yang in the other doorway.  
Doc sat wedged between Toll and Hale, knife in hand. After eight years, he was finally free. Maybe it was just him, but he had no ties to the young ones. No reason to care about their fate, yet he was an Expendable and that meant something. He was an original, one of the first. Just like when Stonebanks had turned, Barney had taken him out - or so Barney had thought. At least as an Expendable, a good death was guaranteed.  
"So this girl, she's beautiful?" Doc glanced at Gunnar, "The one you've been raving about."  
"She's French."  
"Ah, Amour," Doc chuckled, "But she's good looking?"  
"She's Beautiful Death," Gunnar stated, "Why, you interested?" the Viking frowned at Doc.  
"Maybe."  
"She doesn't go for assholes," Gunnar said.  
"Just psychopaths," Toll Road chuckled.  
"She kissed you goodbye, man; that's the death blow to any relationship," Caesar chuckled. "She's gone, Gunnar, probably shacked up with Billy in some trailer park in Vegas."  
"Billy isn't her type," Gunnar snapped.  
"He's young, she's young; they've probably been around the block a few times already."

Gunnar clenched and unclenched his fists, "Can we change the subject?"  
"God knows she's probably shacked up with Stonebanks," Hale chuckled.  
Gunnar grabbed hold of Hale's head and slammed it into the seat in front of him, pressing the Bowie knife to Caesar's throat. "Change the subject."  
"Gunnar, either act civil or get out," Barney warned.  
"Man, what is your problem? How many times do I have to tell you, don't touch the face," Hale said.  
"She's a virgin," Gunnar growled.  
Hale laughed, his laughter fading as he noted the look on Jensen's face. "You're serious, aren't you?" The whole chopper went quiet.  
"Jesus Christ," Barney groaned. Too much information, he thought. None of them would ever look at her the same now, those three words echoing in his mind. Why the hell had she even told Gunnar that? Hell, why couldn't Caesar just drop something when he should?  
"ETA is fifteen minutes," Barney shouted. "Get ready, we're going in hot."

"Belle, put two in the car; Camille, take the other two and go," Conrad ordered, undoing the chains. "Move!"  
Belle glanced at Rock, muttering under her breath.  
"Fine, I'll do it myself," Stonebanks grabbed hold of Thorn and Mars, hauling them through the corridors. Camille lugged John and Luna out, following Conrad.  
Belle stared at the corpse, watching an eyelid twitch. No, that was impossible; it had to be just the last spark of life leaving the body.  
"Belle?" Billy murmured, an eye opening.  
"You're dead," Belle stepped back, that was ... No, he was dead. This was some paranoid schizophrenic delusion, it had to be. She'd finally lost her mind.  
"Steel plate in my jaw ... I think the bullet lodged in it," Billy groaned, pushing himself up.  
At least she had nothing to feel guilty about. Belle forced herself to empty her mind, throwing out all the emotional crap that had been stored up.  
Belle grabbed him by the neck, hauling him out to the waiting truck.  
"You should have shot him in the back of the head," Belle shouted, throwing Billy towards Conrad.

"You want to do the honours?" Stonebanks held out a pistol.  
"Not yet, he's still useful," Belle said, climbing into the front. Camille was in the back of the van, making sure the kids didn't go anywhere.  
"Why the sudden change of heart?" Conrad glanced at her. "Or are we back to the daddy issues again?"  
"Fuck off," Belle snapped, leaning her head against the window. "You want the job done, I'm getting it done. After that, I snap your neck," Belle said, "Boss or not, I have no qualms about killing you."  
"So you shouldn't," Rock chuckled. "And I have no reason to kill you, as long as you stay useful. Making it snappy, huh?"  
Belle snorted, "Bet you say that to all the girls."  
"Just the ones who threaten to kill me."  
She let out a sigh, butterflies fluttering like crazy in her stomach. Maybe it was her, but the men who tried to kill her - excluding Conrad - always seemed sexier for some reason. Gunnar had woken the emotions she fought to suppress daily, the emotions that compromised people and made them do stupid things, like not leaving Billy behind. Loyalty was problematic when money became involved, and vengeance. The kids were collateral damage, they'd signed the dotted line and willingly risked themselves. Maybe Barney couldn't see it, but it was the truth. Any day you spent alive was just a day where you delayed the inevitable, accepting death was the easy part. Dying with dignity - that was the hard part.  
Conrad chuckled, "Barney and I -"  
"Formed the Expendables together and then Uncle Sam hired the Expendables to take you out when you expanded your business," Belle groaned. "I know, he shot you thrice in the chest. Boohoo."  
"Sarcasm really doesn't suit you."  
"That's a matter of opinion," Belle muttered.

"Barney, there's a van outside!" Yang said, binoculars in hand. "Belle -"  
"Where is she?" Gunnar said.  
"Sitting next to Conrad in the front seat," Yin said. "The kids are either inside the van or in the building.  
"Shoot the tyres out," Barney ordered.  
Belle glanced at the side mirror, Belle glanced at the side mirror, the words '...closer than they appear' on the bottom of the mirror. A helicopter hovered overhead, figures sitting in the doorways on either side.  
"They yours?" Belle said.  
"No," Conrad looked at the side mirror, "Shoot them down."  
"Easier said than done," Belle muttered. "Cam, pass me an MP-7," Belle swapped seats with Conrad and wound the window down, easing the top half of her body out. She felt cold steel in her hand, flicking the safety off and aiming it at the chopper.  
"Drive!" Belle barked, squeezing the trigger. Bullets struck the windshield, the chopper swinging sideways to dodge the gunfire.

"Your girlfriend is shooting at us," Yang said, aiming his own assault rifle.  
"She's tripping out," Gunnar defended, "Probably doesn't know its us."  
"She'll know now," Doc said before shooting at the tyres. The driver's side tyre blew, the van sank slightly but kept moving.  
"The van's been fitted with runflats," Lee shouted as more bullets struck the chopper, Barney manoeuvring closer to the speeding van. The car and helo raced side by side, jostling for space as Gunnar jumped, landing on the roof with a thud that shook the van.  
"Camille?" Conrad glanced back at her.  
Gunnar pulled the back doors open and swung into the van, the five kids were tied up and -  
She slammed the butt of the rifle into his face then smacked him across the head. Gunnar punched her in the face, kicking her in the stomach and grabbing hold of her shoulders before he threw her out of the van. She struck the road head-first, going limp and tumbling sideways.  
"Belle?" Conrad looked at her, the speedometer nearing 50mph.  
"Yeah, I got it," Belle grabbed hold of the roof railing, pulling herself up. She watched Thorn be thrown across to the chopper, then Mars. Fuck it, karma was about to bite him in the ass.  
Veni, vidi, vici, Belle thought, dropping into the back of the van. She punched Luna, sending the blonde woman back into the corner just as Gunnar turned; Belle slipped under his arm and kneed him in the groin, MP-7 hanging off her neck by the strap.  
"Doc," Gunnar shouted as Barney flew perpendicular to the van. Gunnar grabbed Belle by the throat, slamming her head against a shelf before hauling her and Luna to the doorway.  
Belle struggled, her foot slipping as she dropped between the helicopter and van. Gunnar threw Luna across, Billy helping John towards the chopper.  
"Shit," Barney dropped his speed as the van swerved wildly, starting to tip. The van rolled. John, Billy and Gunnar were thrown around like rag dolls within the van, Stonebanks in the front. The van rolled twice, landing on its side. Conrad climbed out, watching as Gunnar and the two younger men climbed out of the van. Gunnar lifted the assault rifle he'd found, aiming it at Stonebanks.  
"Billy, get Belle in the chopper," Gunnar capped Conrad in the knee, walking backwards as he glanced over his shoulder. Belle was reaching for her MP-7, blood running down the right side of her face from a gash to her eyebrow. She collapsed against the road, breathing heavily as Belle levelled her gun at Billy and John.  
"Don't even think about," Belle growled, struggling to get to her feet.  
Gunnar grabbed her by the waist, walking to the helicopter and stepping in, standing in the doorway of the Black Hawk. Jensen fired blindly at Stonebanks, his arm around Belle keeping her upright.  
"Hold on!" Barney shouted, increasing speed as the chopper swept forward, gaining altitude. "John, you good?"  
"Yeah, but Belle and Billy aren't."  
Belle stared blankly at the horizon, body throbbing with pain. She slumped against Gunnar, knees giving way.  
"They didn't get around to torturing us," John said, "You guys didn't give them the chance."  
Gunnar waved his hand in front of Belle's face; she didn't blink, just stared. Maybe she was catatonic, or just pissed off.  
"Belle," Gunnar pressed his hand against her cheek. She flinched, pulling away and sliding across the floor. "Let's go home," Toll Road said softly.  
"I shot him in the knee," Gun said to Barney.

"He'll be back," Barney said, "He won't stay down for long. Did he mention anything about plans?"  
"Nothing, but he mostly stayed away and let the German bastard do the talking," John explained.  
"German?"  
"He was the torturer," John said, groaning as he shifted on his feet. "He shot Billy in the mouth, tried to get Belle to do it but she refused."  
"She's a traitor, she works for that bastard," Billy snapped, "He let her off the hook and she pranced around like she belonged."  
Belle lunged, wrapping her hand around Billy's throat and slamming his head against the floor. She drew one of Doc's knives from his belt, pressing it against the side of Billy's throat - right above his carotid artery.  
"I don't care who you work for - be grateful I don't shove this in your neck. I've killed a lot of pretty boys like you, and enjoyed every minute of it. Now who the hell are you boys, because you definitely don't work for Rock."  
"What year is it?"  
"2011," Belle said, glancing at Gunnar. "What are you staring at, Dumbo?"  
"Belle, it's not 2011," Gunnar said.

"No shit. God, you guys are easy," Belle sat up, handing the knife back to Doc. "What? I can't have a sense of humour?"  
Doc laughed, "I like her," he said. "Belle Morte, huh? I'm Doctor Death."  
"Nice to meet you," Belle said, standing as she glanced at Gunnar. Hale coughed, "What?" she looked at him, the gash on her forehead still oozing blood.  
"Gunnar told us you're a virgin," Hale blurted.  
"Seriously? That's why you're acting like there's an elephant in the room?" Belle rolled her eyes, "It was a joke," she muttered, reaching for her belt. "Do you want to check?"  
"Keep your pants on," Barney chuckled. Well at least that was dealt with, she was a good liar, but the truth was written in her eyes. The way she looked at Gunnar, she was in love - she just didn't know it yet.  
"You okay?" Gunnar looked at her.  
"Yeah, I'm good," Belle murmured. She stood, one hand on Lee's seat to keep her upright. Gunnar's hand rested on the small of her back, fingers just below her rib cage. Belle stared out the windshield, ignoring the looks from Luna and the kids. Her heart pounded, butterflies tried to escape from her stomach. At least they'd bought it, but Gunnar would want to talk and she wasn't ready for that. The helicopter bumped the ground, making a clunk noise. Belle instinctively reached for her MP-7, watching as Lee and the others stepped out. Gunnar jumped out, offering her his hand. Belle blushed, keeping her head down as she stepped down. She felt his hands rest on her hips, arms wrapping around her. Belle let out a whimper, body ready to break. Her shoulders hurt whenever she moved her arms, spine aching from being stretched; even her knees were ready to buckle. Belle shrieked as Gunnar lifted her, one arm under her legs and the other supporting her shoulders.

"What did they do to you?" Gunnar murmured.  
"Nothing I couldn't handle," she said, "I'm not a baby, I don't need to be carried."  
"You're injured, Belle," Gunnar walked into the hangar, just as the helicopter exploded behind them.  
"Hey Beauty, you and Gaston gonna come have a drink at Rusty's?" Lee said.  
"Yeah, if he lets me walk," Belle huffed.  
Lee chuckled, "Go on, Gunnar, let her walk."  
Gunnar set her down, Belle took two steps before her legs gave way and she hit the ground. "I swear to God, if you say one -"  
"Venimus, vidimus, vicimus," Hale held his fist up in the air. "Come on, Princess, let's go get a drink."  
Belle groaned as Gunnar helped her up, limping forward. Her body had finally realised what had been done to it, though she was remaining defiant.  
"Fuck," Belle muttered with each step. "I'm so glad Barney isn't within arm's reach," she groaned as Gunnar guided her towards an orange Harley Davidson.

"Why?" Gunnar lifted her onto the bike.  
"Hey Barney!" Belle called out.  
"What?" Barney looked at her, starting his bike.  
"Next time you shoot someone in the chest, make sure they're not wearing fucking body armour!"  
"You're lucky I didn't kill you for hitting Billy."  
"Hey, they're alive because took the shit that that Nazi fuck dealt. You think I liked having my shoulders dislocated, or my face licked?"  
"Face - Who licked your face?"  
"Nazi fuck, Matthias something. When Stonebanks let me loose, I killed him."  
Barney drove towards them, "Why'd he let you loose?"  
"He thought I was loyal to him, turns out I'm not," Belle shrugged, "Two and a half years in Gitmo, why should I be? He let me rot, never said a word til now - plus I've never really liked my bosses."  
"Authority problems, huh?" Barney chuckled.  
"Men," she muttered as they took off, heading straight for Rusty's. "Gun?" Belle said softly.  
"Yeah?" he murmured, feeling her lips touch his cheek. Oh God, he groaned as his pants tightened. She was going to drive him insane, but maybe that was a good thing. He had to take it slow, knowing she had that issue when it came to the bedroom. Maybe it just hadn't been the right man, but tonight ... Tonight wasn't the right time, she was in recovery mode. Tonight was too fast, too soon - She wasn't just some broad he'd booked at the hotel, Belle was a real woman. A real woman who could be his equal, and a real woman he could see himself with for a while. Maybe not forever, considering they could be shot to shit in the next twenty four hours.  
And maybe, that was a good reason for tonight to be the night.


	12. Chapter 12: Somebody Got Laid

**D/C: **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.

**Beauty And The Beast  
Chapter 12: Somebody Got Laid And Toll's Getting Played**

Belle gawked as he stepped into the elevator, "Where are we?"  
"I told you, I know people," Gunnar chuckled as the elevator dinged. "It's a hotel," he said. "You're going to have a good night's sleep," Gunnar set her down as she limped down the corridor and to the room. He slid the card in and out, the red light turning green. Gunnar shut the door behind them and slid the lock across, making sure no one could enter even with a key card.  
"Gunnar," Belle glanced around the room, the sliding lock jingle-jangled. The curtains were drawn, the whole room had that money smell. Silk sheets, a massive bed; a spa bath instead of a regular one.  
"Why are we here?"  
"You don't drink, and even if you did, would you really want to spend your time with them?"  
Gunnar unstrapped his vest, dumping it on a seat. He unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it on top of the flak vest.  
Belle bit her lip, laughing when she saw his undershirt. The words 'sore loser' were printed on it.  
"Bath or shower?" Gunnar cocked his head towards the bathroom, removing his holsters. Belle averted her eyes when he got down to his briefs, ignoring the obvious bulge. "Gunnar, what are we doing here?" Belle glanced up quickly then averted her eyes as he walked into the bathroom. Belle stretched out on the bed and closed her eyes, not bothering to strip down. It would be somewhat awkward, but her body ached too much to move and the mattress was gentle on her spine.  
Gunnar stuck his head out of the bathroom.  
"Come on," he coaxed.  
Belle groaned, detaching her prosthetic foot as she hobbled towards the bathroom.  
"Easy," Gunnar said as she sat on the edge of the bathtub. Gunnar couldn't help but watch as she undressed, removing the MP-7 and putting it on the floor. Next her shirt, and then ... Gunnar looked, only for a moment. It didn't necessarily mean that because she was there, they were going to have consensual sex. Belle was who she was. Her bra slid down and away, revealing a chest of scars. She managed to get her pants off, sliding into the bath and sinking down into the water. Belle whimpered, pain shooting up her spine as she sat up.  
"Easy," Gunnar said, climbing in behind her.  
Oh crap.  
Belle gulped, she couldn't see him. He was in her literal blind spot, all she could hear was water sloshing and his voice. Unfortunately, the reassurance she needed was a knife in her hands and not -  
"What are you doing?" Belle said hoarsely, his fingertip grazing her spine. This was getting too awkward, she had to get out. He was as close as anyone had ever gotten, and that was a bad thing. She just wasn't ready, it had to be the right man; right time and right place. Right now? She didn't think she could take anymore pain.  
"Belle, it's okay, you can relax," Gunnar said. "The main door is locked and the windows are plate glass."  
So she was trapped, oh God no. Belle felt herself be lifted and turned, meeting Gunnar's gaze. His hair was wet, clinging to his face and neck. Gunnar ignored the blood on her face, it was only hers after all. Belle lowered her gaze, staring at the tiles behind him. She let out a gasp as his lips met hers, Belle's hand resting against his chest. Gunnar's hand sent shivers up her spine as his fingers glided over her vertebrae.  
"Gunnar," Belle groaned, leaning closer to him. She kissed him, something hard pressing into her thigh. It took maybe a second for Belle to realise what she was doing, and end it.  
"I - I can't," she pulled away, clambering off him and out of the tub. There was an uncomfortable warm feeling between her legs, like her body was reacting.  
"At least not in a bathtub," Belle muttered.  
"Why do you think I got a king-size bed?" Gunnar stepped out of the bathtub, moving to pull on his shirt.  
"No, leave it off," she murmured, looking up at him. Maybe it wasn't the right place or time, but at least it was the right man.  
Gunnar lifted her until she was level with him, brushing her hair out of her face. "I love you," Gunnar murmured.  
"I know," Belle murmured back as Gunnar fell back onto the bed and took her with him.

"To Barney," Hale held up his beer, "He saved our asses from being French toast."  
Toll snorted, rolling his eyes, "That's the only joke you could come up with?"  
Hale shrugged, taking a sip of his beer.  
"So what now?" John said, "We're alive, and so is he."  
"Track him, find him, kill him," Barney said bluntly. "Yang, ring Gunnar, tell him to get his ass here."  
Just Gunnar, Toll Road noted. Not both of them, and that was if Jensen picked up. Barney had said they'd doubled up on the bike, Belle had probably admitted herself to hospital by now and Gunnar would be on his way to the bar.

Belle stared at Gunnar, the phone ringing from within his pants. "You should answer that," she murmured, pulling away. They were nude but it hadn't gotten any farther than that. She'd made herself shower twice. Gunnar's fingers had danced against her, but the 'real' thing hadn't happened. It had to be her, because Gunnar had had it up and kept it up. They'd just been interrupted. Every footstep outside had been a group of mercenaries coming to kill her, every door slam a gunshot. She wasn't paranoid, just wary. Conrad was still alive, and maybe a little angry. Sure, he'd accept that Belle had been taken by them but he wouldn't accept her doing nothing about it. In the end, her loyalty to him overrided everything. She could deny it all she wanted, pretend that his training her meant nothing but in the end it was all she knew.  
"What's up, Yang?" Gunnar answered the phone, standing nude and almost with a sense of pride. He nodded his head, "Yeah, we'll be there ... Fine, I'll be there," he muttered. Why the hell didn't Barney want her there? She knew Stonebanks, knew how he worked and Gunnar didn't doubt for a second that Belle would carry through with the job.  
"I said I'll be there, Yang," he snapped and hung up. "You're welcome to stay here and order room service," Jensen said, gathering up his clothes and getting dressed.  
Belle's eyes went hard and cold. "I'm not some high class hooker," she snapped, pulling on her own clothes. Belle walked out into the corridor, gritting her teeth as she forced herself to move her arms.

"Tyler?" Layla approached the table of men hesitantly, "Hi," she smiled.  
"Layla," he stood, "Uh, hi, do you want to sit down?" Toll glanced at Barney as he grabbed another seat. 'Shut up,' he mouthed, glaring at Hale.  
"Layla, hmm, Tyler here hasn't even mentioned you! I'm Julius," Hale held out his hand and the woman shook it.  
"Pleasure to meet you all," Layla smiled, seating herself between Toll Road and Lee.

"I didn't mean it like that, and you know it. What's your damn problem, Belle?"  
She stepped into the elevator, Gunnar tailing her. He walked into the elevator, doors sliding shut two seconds later. Five floors down, he pushed the emergency stop button. Gunnar lifted her onto the handrail, pressing her against the wall as he ripped her shirt clean off. Belle locked her legs around his waist, pulling him close. She groaned, his hands making light work of her pants.  
"Gunnar," Belle arched against the wall, Gunnar's hand sliding between her legs. "Angry sex huh?"  
"Better than that stupid bed," he whispered in her ear.  
"It did have silk sheets," she forced back a laugh. "We won't get caught, right?"  
"So what if we do? The threat makes it all the more exciting," he smirked.

"Gunnar, where are you? Call me," Yang left the voicemail message and hung up, slumping on the seat. "I tried three times, his phone is switched off."  
"Oh for petes sake," Barney groaned as he watched Toll Road and Layla sit at the bar and talk. First Gunnar had gotten himself a girlfriend, and now Toll Road was making eyes with some brunette. Apparently she worked in the ER at St Mary's, and Rusty's was the closest bar with decent food. "That's two now."  
"At least she's not a mercenary," Lee chuckled, "I think Belle would kill the competition. Another plate of wings?"  
"Alright, Alfred," Barney chuckled, "Make it snappy."  
"Yes, Mr Wayne," Lee said, giving a mock bow, "Would you like me to kiss your arse as well?"

She panted, collapsing against Gunnar as his left arm hooked around her. Belle glanced up at him, watching his fingers play with her hair. A smile spread across her face that was hard to conceal, lighting up her eyes from within. Belle groaned when the phone rang again, oh for God's sake. Couldn't they have just thirty minutes of peace and quiet? She watched Gunnar pick up the phone and answer it.  
"Yeah, I'm nearly there," Gunnar groaned.  
She jumped off the bed, picking up Gunnar's gray undershirt and sliding it on. The words 'Sore Loser' sat over her abs.  
"What? You ripped my shirt, you owe me."  
"Oh, I owe you?" Gunnar snorted.  
Belle smirked, tugging on her pants. "Yep."  
"Let's just get to Rusty's," Gunnar said, "We can deal with my debt later."

"He said he's nearly here," Barney rolled his eyes. "Hey Tyler," he called out. "You ready to go as soon as Gunnar arrives?"  
Toll lifted his beer in acknowledgement, still deep in conversation.  
Barney rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Gunnar," he muttered, tapping his foot. The roar of a hog came from outside, Gunnar walking into the bar a minute later ... With Belle. Barney groaned inwardly, he'd wanted Gunnar only, not the pair of them.  
"We got another job, Barney?" Gunnar grunted.  
"Church is dead, bullet to the head," Barney said quietly, "They found his body in the Potomac."  
Belle lowered her head as Gunnar sat, she stood behind him - a bounce in her step.  
"You are coming with me," Hale grinned and put an arm around Belle, drawing her towards the bar. "So, where did you two love birds sneak off to?" Hale smirked, ordering two beers.  
"I think Toll has a girlfriend," Belle said, changing the subject. "What's her name?"  
"Layla," Hale chuckled, "Toll, shouldn't you introduce Layla to your ex?"  
Belle's jaw dropped as Hale gave her a thumbs up.

"She's not my ex, Caesar," Toll retorted, Belle walking awkwardly towards Toll Road as Hale pushed her forward.  
"Hey," Toll smiled. "Layla, this is Belle."  
"So, you're Tyler's ex?"  
"No," Belle bit her lip. "We shared a tent on a camping trip, it was kind of late notice," Belle shrugged.  
"Is Belle short for Isabelle?" Layla said, smiling at the woman.  
"My mother was French," Belle said, opening her beer. "It was nice to meet you," she walked back to Gunnar, a chill running down her spine. There was something off about that woman, maybe it was the plastic surgery she'd had done to her face or the false emotion in her smile. Whatever it was, Belle didn't trust her. She sat in Toll's empty seat at the table, glancing over her shoulder.  
"She seems nice," Caesar sat back down next to Belle.  
Barney glanced up, "Yeah," he mumbled.  
"If she wasn't a fraud," Belle muttered. "No one's that nice," Belle said bluntly.  
"Cynic," Caesar taunted.  
"Existentialist," Belle retorted, eyeing the plate of chicken wings as it was set down in the middle of the table.  
"Someone got laid," Hale elbowed Belle, "and Toll's getting played."  
Belle slammed her elbow into Hale's ribs, a gentle smile on her face. "Say it again, I dare you."  
"At least there's no more awkward bullshit," Barney said bluntly, "Though Gunnar's the one to blame for that, he spilled the beans."  
"Well the beans have been eaten," Belle said, tearing into a piece of chicken. "God, I missed food."  
"You didn't say grace," Hale poked her leg, watching her flinch. "Well, go on," Caesar said.  
Belle gulped, clasping her hands under the table. "Heavenly Father, thank you for this meal, the men at this table and now can we eat cause I'm fucking starving," Belle noticed the smug look on Barney's face. "You guys don't say grace, do you?"  
"Nope," Gunnar chuckled. "But that was nice."  
"Excellent delivery," Lee said, "Beautiful, though I'm not sure if God would approve of you swearing at him."  
Belle shrugged, "He's cool."


	13. Chapter 13: Keep Your Calm

**D/C: **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.

**Beauty And The Beast  
Chapter 13: So Keep Your Calm**

_"Don't wait to say goodbye_  
_You're running out of time_  
_Whatever you believe_  
_It's easy to see_

_The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb_  
_The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb_  
_So keep your calm and carry on_  
_The whole world's sitting on a ticking bomb"_  
_- _Aloe Blacc, "Ticking Bomb"

* * *

"I wasn't even going to let you in on the next job," Barney looked Belle dead in the eye, "But you're here and frankly we could use all the hands we can get."  
"What's the job?"  
"Track down Stonebanks and kill him."  
"I'm in," Belle said, "But I want to put the bullet in his head."  
"You'll need a black chicken tattoo first," Lee looked at Belle.  
"That's Barney's call, not mine," Belle said, "He's the boss."  
"It's a raven, not a chicken, and you're getting one whether you like it or not."  
Belle hesitated, that was a good thing right? Had Barney actually accepted her or was he bowing to peer pressure? She watched him extend a hand across the table, Belle took it and grasped his hand, meeting his gaze.  
"Welcome to the team," Barney said.  
Belle let go, wiping her hand on her pants before tearing into another wing. Holy shit, he'd actually said the four words she'd been dreading. It wasn't the words themselves but what they entailed. Camaraderie, a team, men who had her back and would protect it. A boyfriend.  
"So, Doctor Death and Beautiful Death on one team, that's gonna be interesting," Doc chuckled, "You got dogtags?"  
"Never served, at least not officially," Belle said, "Mom refused to sign the papers, so I took off. Met Stonebanks and started training."  
"That's my girl," Gunnar smirked.  
"Girl?" Belle frowned, staring at Gunnar. "You'd better be sure how you phrase your next sentence, Stoick, or you might never see a pair of breasts again," Belle said.  
"Ooh, she's mean now," Doc laughed, "You've got a wild mare on your hands, Viking."  
"Wild my ass," Toll said, putting a hand on the table. "We doing this or what?"  
"Can I eat first?" Belle said, devouring three more wings. "Now we can go."  
Toll chuckled, walking out of Rusty's. So Belle was part of the team now, well at least Doc would have a partner now because Yang and Gunnar would never split. Not unless one of them went to work for Mauser, and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.  
"Doctor Death, meet your new partner, Beautiful Death," Barney said.

"Sounds better in French," Doc chuckled, walking out of Rusty's with Belle. She sat on the back of Gunnar's bike, pulling her helmet on. So far none of them had mentioned the scars on her arms, or the carving on her wrist. An Expendable, she actually belonged somewhere now. Belle forced the smile down as they took off, riding in two parallel lines. She pondered the placement of the tattoo, maybe on her back? Or better yet, her shoulder. She adjusted Gunnar's undershirt so it at least covered some of her cleavage, glancing across at Doc as he rode his own hog to Tool's. The old bastard was just fifteen minutes away, the garage door opening when the slightly-new-but-mostly-old Expendables drove in.  
"Hey gorgeous," Tool waved, "You still stuck with these old bastards?"  
"She needs a black chicken done," Lee said, dismounting his bike.  
"On the wrist," Belle held out her arm. It would cover the carving, and she could at least see it while Tool worked on it.  
"Barney?" Tool looked at the old merc.  
"She needs the tattoo," Barney gave a nod, "Not a true Expendable without it."  
"Might not be an original," Doc said, "But it better look damn good."  
"Wings folded or unfolded?" Tool watched Belle sit on the chair, making sure he positioned her so she could still see the team.  
"Folded," Belle leaned back in the chair.  
Billy and the Kids stood against the wall, chatting amongst themselves. Belle let out a quiet sigh when the humming started, the needle pressed against her wrist. Gunnar had mentioned on the ride over that the details would take a few sessions, but they'd get the outline started.

"Wrap your wrist, we need to go," Barney barked.  
"Where are we going?" Belle said.  
"Mogadishu," Barney said, "Gear up when we get to the plane."  
Belle glanced up at Tool as he wiped her wrist with Betadine and bandaged it.  
"He tries anything, you defend yourself," Tool said to her.  
"He?"  
"Crankenstein."  
"Gunnar's off the meth, sure he drinks but they all do. I can handle him, Tool," she said.  
"Belle, just watch your back, okay?"  
She nodded, walking after Doc and Gunnar. She could just hear them, Gunnar making some vague threat towards Doc. She rolled her eyes, oh for petes sake. Was this really necessary? Gunnar was acting like some big alpha male gorilla, beating his chest and warning off other males from coming near her. She slumped on the bike, glancing at her bandaged wrist. Tool had only started on the bird's head, barely finishing the eye before Barney had said they needed to leave.  
"Barney, what about us?" Billy frowned, "Or aren't we good enough?"  
"Go home, spend time with your family," Barney said, "And don't start that shit with me, Kid, because I'll show you the door."  
Belle felt the bike sink slightly when Toll sat. He glanced back at her then started the bike, nudging the kickstand up with his foot.  
"Not riding with Gunnar?"  
"I'm Gunnar, touch my woman and I'll smash you with Mjolnir," Belle imitated Gunnar, "He needs a fucking reality check, I can take care of myself," she said quietly.  
Toll swallowed the laughter, shaking his head. "Who did he threaten?"  
"Schwarz Morte," Belle said.

Toll laughed, she was crossing two languages but her point was made. Black Death: ironic, possibly racist and an apt name for Doc considering he'd killed more people than the plague.  
"Hej, Schwarz Morte," Belle shouted over the collective roar of the hogs. Doc lifted his head, glancing at her.  
"Parlez vous Deutsche?" Belle said.  
Doc rolled his eyes, "And you're meant to be my new partner?" he snorted derisively.  
"You think she'll survive?" Barney said to Lee.  
"I'd be more concerned about him, Doc was locked up for eight years; she was only in for two and a half," Lee chuckled, "They're both nuts at least so they should -"  
Oh for God's sake. Belle was leaning on Toll Road, standing up as Gunnar moved his bike closer. Belle stepped across between bikes, lowering herself onto the seat.  
"What's up?" Gunnar said, feeling her arms wrap around him. "Belle?"  
She rested her head against his shoulder, just as a bright light flashed six feet in front of them. They were thrown from their bikes like ragdolls, ears ringing as Barney and the team struck the ground, bodies rolling. Belle blinked, disoriented. She could see the bikes burning, Barney on his back. Lee - Where were Christmas and Toll Road? She could feel Gunnar next to her, his hand squeezing her wrist to make sure she was there. Belle pushed herself to her knees, squinting as she got to her feet. She staggered towards Barney, a gash on her forehead oozed blood down the right side of her face. The skin on her arms was shredded, Belle stumbled as she felt a hand grab her ankle.  
"Doc?" Belle felt for his hand, ash raining down on them. She helped the man up, slinging his arm around her neck.  
"Belle," Toll groaned, arm around her neck. "What happened?"  
"Barney?" Caesar shouted, groaning from where he lay. "Lee?"  
"Belle?" Gunnar shouted, staggering towards her. "What happened?"  
"Bomb," Barney wiped the blood from his nose, "Someone dropped a thermobaric bomb."  
"Gunnar?" Yang stumbled towards the group.  
A wet cough came from someone. Barney looked around, Lee was doubled over, Belle was bloody and lost; Gunnar was searching for her, Hale was getting to his feet.  
"We need to move," Barney said, coughing as he reached out for Lee. "We can't go to Tool's, and the bikes are fucked. Doc, Yang?"  
"Alive," Doc said.  
"I want a pay raise," Yang said.  
"Toll Road?" Hale shouted.  
"I'm good," he gave a thumbs up.  
She winced, Belle pulling away from Toll. "Gunnar?" she coughed, pulling off his undershirt and turning it inside out before she used it as a filter, covering her mouth and nose with it.  
A wet cough, then a thump.  
"Gun!" Belle ran towards him, a piece of schrapnel stuck out of his chest. He was sprawled out on the ground, trying to get back up.  
"You need to stay still, you fool," Belle said, dropping to her knees. "I'm here," she murmured, squeezing his hand. "You keep those fucking eyes open, understand me?"  
"Doc!" Gunnar gritted his teeth, "You take good care of her."

"Don't say that, you're the one I need. You're the one who has to take care of me," she whispered as hands pulled her back.  
"Somebody call 911," a woman shouted, "Now!"  
"Gunnar!" she struggled as Barney crushed her against him, pulling her back.  
"Hale, I need you to keep pressure," Doc said, Caesar's hands quickly replacing his. Barney had held onto his shit for eight years, and maybe now it would save Jensen.  
Sirens rang in her ears as Belle broke free of Barney, staggering away. She couldn't be seen, the minute the police pulled up her prints, she'd be arrested and locked up again.  
"Belle," Gunnar murmured, watching her walk away. "Where's she going?"  
It took a few seconds for it to click in Barney's head. "She's a convicted terrorist, Gunnar. The minute they run her prints, she's back in prison," Barney said.  
"Layla -" Toll realised, "Belle, hang on," he shouted, walking after her. "Isabelle!"  
Sirens wailed in the distance, Belle stumbling away from the scene. Layla could sneak Belle into St Mary's, she could hold vigil at Gunnar's side and get her own injuries dealt with. Layla had left Rusty's to go back to the hospital, and now they'd be meeting up again. Toll lost sight of Belle just as paramedics arrived, taking over from Hale and Doc. Toll cringed as one of the paramedics hauled his ass back to the group, checking him over before Gunnar was placed on a gurney and into the ambulance. The shrapnel had pierced his right lung, the odds were against him but Toll's gut told him that the Viking would survive.

Belle stumbled down the alley, heart pounding as footsteps echoed behind her. She glanced back but there was no one there. Belle ducked behind a dumpster, slumping against the cold brick wall. A homeless man shuffled down the alley, Belle hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes. "Isabelle, oh Isabelle," that voice. Oh God, why couldn't she go one minute without hearing the voice of that bastard? Belle shuddered as a hand seized her by the shoulder, hauling her out from behind the bin.  
"Say cheese," he smiled, snapping a photo of her face. Conrad tucked his phone into his pocket, lifting her up with one arm.  
"What's the bandage for?"  
"Tattoo," Belle said quietly as Stonebanks ripped the bandage off. He laughed, shaking his head.  
"It takes more than a tattoo to be an Expendable, Izzy," he said, hauling her down the alley. "You abandoned them in a heartbeat, no hesitation, just because you thought they might catch you and lock you up again."  
"What do you want?" Belle groaned, "You stopped them, decimated them."  
"Revenge, plain and simple. Barney's fucking with your head, he doesn't trust you. An Expendable has to trust the man at his back, you think any of them truly trust you?"  
"Fuck you," Belle groaned as he dug his thumb into her shoulder. "They don't have to trust me," she said.  
"So it's a mutual respect thing, am I right?" Conrad rolled his eyes, "Cam's alive, pretty pissed her partner abandoned her but alive."  
"I didn't abandon her," Belle shuddered as he shoved her into a car. She slumped in the seat, ears still ringing. Belle coughed, glancing down at her chest. Odd, she hadn't noticed that before. A small piece of shrapnel was lodged in her chest. Belle coughed, the metal twitched.  
"I think I need to go to hospital," Belle said, coughing again.  
"Belle!"  
Conrad floored the car, heading straight for St Mary's just as she slumped in the seat. Great, the Expendables would be there - at least with health insurance he could get a private room away from the bastards trying to kill him.  
"Come on, kid, don't die on me now. Promised your idiot father I'd keep you alive...also promised you wouldn't end up a mercenary but look how that turned out."


	14. Chapter 14: Born Without This Fear

**D/C: **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.  
**A/N: **The previous song in Chapter 13 (Ticking Bomb) is in Expendables 3, as is the Linkin Park song in this chapter. A shout out to my four reviewers, my five favs and my eleven followers. And just because her name is Belle and this is called Beauty and the Beast doesn't mean that Belle is necessarily the Beauty in the equation :P

**Beauty And The Beast  
Chapter 14: Born Without This Fear**

_"__Nah, you don't know me  
Lightning above and a fire below me  
You cannot catch me, cannot hold me  
You cannot stop, much less control me  
When it rains, it pours  
When the floodgates open, brace your shores  
That pressure don't care, it breaks your doors  
Say it's all you can take, better take some more"_  
_- _Linkin Park ft Steve Aoki, "A Light That Never Comes"

* * *

"She's crashing!"  
The gurney sped down the corridor, just past the waiting room. Barney ignored the shouts, his only concern the blonde viking in surgery. Toll was talking to Layla, getting an update. Gunnar's vitals were good, but the chances of him coming out of surgery battle-ready  
were not.  
"The woman from Rusty's, she's here too. Isabelle?"  
"Where?"  
"She just went into surgery, chances of survival aren't good. She was unconscious when a man brought her in."  
"A man?"  
"Says he's her minder. Tyler, you do know who she is right?"  
"Yeah, I know who she is," Toll said. "She's a damn good soldier who was framed. Who brought her in?"  
"Tall, dark hair, American; he didn't give a name."  
"Could be anyone," Toll muttered to himself. "Thanks, Elle."  
"I'll keep an eye on them," she smiled. Layla walked back through the doors into the ER, heading down the corridor towards the surgery. She walked inside the viewing room, glancing at the man standing by the window.  
"Tyler is asking after her," Layla said, "How's that knee?"  
"Better," Conrad said. "Keep them at bay," he ordered, "I don't want them within ten feet of her, especially Ross."  
"I can have her transferred to a hospice once she's out of surgery," Layla offered.  
"Do it," Conrad said. "Come on, Izzy," he murmured, sitting down on a chair. Someone brought out a defib, the doctors moving faster than even he thought possible. The paddles were applied to her chest, surgeons stepping back as electricity surged through her body. The EKG spiked then flatlined again, one of the whitecoats prepped the paddles for the second time.  
"Come on, I'll get you a coffee," Layla said, "She's a fighter, she'll make it." And if she doesn't, Layla thought, you only have yourself to blame for dropping a thermobaric bomb on top of them. She walked to the staff tea room, grabbing two mugs and going straight for the coffee machine. Once upon a time, she'd carried a .338 Lapua on her shoulder and a knife in her hand. Not anymore, she saved people now rather than kill them.

Layla handed Stonebanks the mug, walking back out to the corridor. A bed was wheeled past to ICU, she couldn't tell whether it was Jensen or Leroux but it was definitely one of them.  
"Belle's here," Toll said quietly to Barney.  
"Where?"  
"Surgery, some guy brought her in, said he was her minder."  
"Trench?" Toll shook his head, "American."  
"Did she mention injuries?"  
"It's not looking good, Barney."  
He glanced down at his lucky ring, there was only one ring and two people that needed it. Belle was dying, potentially dead already and there was jackshit he could do. Barney pulled the ring off his finger, handing it to Toll.  
"See if you can get your girlfriend to put it next to Belle, she's gonna need it."  
"What about Belle?" Hale looked at Toll, "She got injured too?"  
"Layla doesn't think she'll survive surgery," Toll said, squeezing the ring in his palm. "I'll ask her," he gave a nod, walking over to the nurse's station. "Can I speak to Layla Emerson please?"  
The nurse smiled, "I'll page her."  
"Thanks," Toll glanced at the lucky ring in his head. If Layla was right, Belle's chances were slim to none. At least Gunnar was stronger, but it was Barney's ring and his choice.  
"Tyler?" Layla walked in, "You can see Gunnar if you want. He's unconscious but stable," she said. "But only one at a time."  
"Yang, you go first," Barney said. "He's your partner."  
"It should be Belle," Yang muttered. "How is she?"  
"She died twice on the table, they're still working on getting the shrapnel out. It's not looking good; though when they moved Jensen past her, her vital signs seemed better."  
Barney chuckled. That was Belle Morte, the only thing that made her better was a Swedish psychopath.  
"So put them in the same room once she's out," Barney said.  
"A private room was requested, I can put him a few doors down but not in the same -" Layla's pager buzzed, she watched the message scroll across the screen. "She's alive for now, but her vitals are weak ... I'll see if I can move Gunnar next door to her."

"Yang," Barney grabbed hold of the man's arm. "Sneak into Belle's room, make sure she's there," Ross murmured. "My gut says we're being lied to."  
Yang gave a nod, watching Toll hand the lucky ring to Layla. He followed the woman into ICU, walking into Gunnar's room. The viking had a breathing mask on, an IV drip in his left arm. The hallway floor creaked, followed by footsteps outside.  
"The Asian's in there with his partner, I'm putting her two doors up. Her vitals improved when they were in close proximity," Layla spoke in a hushed tone.  
Yang crept towards the door, controlling his breathing. He peered through the gap in the door. Oh shit. Yang tiptoed to the seat and sat down, clasping his hands together. Once they were gone, he could alert Barney. Stonebanks was in the building. He kept his eyes closed, listening as their footsteps faded. Yang slid his phone out of his pocket, typing quickly. 'Stonebanks is here.' Yang slid his phone back in his pocket, just as Layla walked in.  
"Thank you," Yang said, bowing his head before walking out.

Barney's phone pinged, 'Stonebanks is here.' He gritted his teeth, watching Yang walk through into the waiting room. Yang sat and watched Layla walk away.  
"What do you mean he's here?" Barney growled.  
"They were talking. He has to be the one who brought Belle here," Yang said quietly. "It sounded like she knew him."  
"Did she say where Belle was?"  
"Two doors up from Gunnar." Barney walked towards Layla, following her to Gunnar's room. He sat, the EKG beeping steadily. Gunnar was breathing on his own, strong enough to survive. So what the hell had happened to Belle? He opened the door slightly, watching Stonebanks walk past. Barney waited twenty seconds before slipping into the corridor and walking up to Belle's room, ducking in. A machine hissed, pumping air into her lungs. She was hooked up to an IV, eyes closed and hair swept to the side.  
"Hey Bee," Barney murmured. The door creaked, Barney looked up, meeting Conrad's gaze.  
"Get out," Conrad said.  
"You're the reason they're here," Barney snapped, lowering his head and squeezing Belle's right hand.  
"Gun's just down the hall, bet you thirty dollars he's dreaming about you. Since we won the other bet, I'll split the winnings between all of us so don't die on me," he chuckled. Barney glanced at the bin, his ring dumped on top. Barney picked up the ring, sliding it onto her right ring finger.  
"Hope it works on you, the Viking's gonna wake up in a day or two so he'll be here waiting."  
"You hear that, partner?" Doc's deep voice came from behind them, "The Doctor is in the building now," he said. "Christmas came early this year too, and Chinese New Year."

Barney watched the numbers rise on the EKG, her heartrate increased slightly.  
"Venimus, vidimus, vicimus," Caesar said, stepping past Conrad. "Your bed buddy's here too," he chuckled as Toll Road filed in. "Any chance he can squeeze in next to you?"  
Stonebanks backed out of the room just as a massive blonde shoved his way past, clutching a drip stand with an IV attached.  
"You did this," Gunnar grabbed hold of Stonebanks, hauling the man back and slamming him against the wall. "You put her in hospital, you dropped the bomb."  
"I didn't know she was there."  
"Bullshit!" Gunnar punched Stonebanks in the stomach, keeping him upright. "She jumped between bikes, you tried to kill us all!"  
"Gunnar, back off," Hale tried to pull the blonde back. Caesar copped an elbow to the face, Gunnar shoving him back and punching Conrad in the face.  
"I hope she wakes up and puts a bullet in your head," Gunnar snarled, "Because if she doesn't, I will," Gunnar let go, trudging into the room and standing by her side.  
"Belle, I'm here," he murmured. "I'm not going anywhere."  
"Hold still, she will want to see this," Yang chuckled and took a photo of Gunnar with his phone. The viking wore a white cotton gown, tied at the back. The material hung free of his ass, stopping just above his knees.  
"You done?" Gunnar snapped, sitting down on the vacated chair. He watched Caesar cringe at the sight of the photo.  
"Yep, she'll love that," Hale said, "Belle's going to have to get that tattooed on her arm."  
Gunnar rolled his eyes, Belle would never get him tattooed on her body - would she? She was stretched out on the bed like Sleeping Beauty, Gunnar tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear as a wave of silence fell over the room. This was reality, the truth that the risks they took would eventually lead to their death bed. They'd seen it with Billy and now they were witnessing it with Belle.

"Anyone know what religion she is?" Barney said quietly.  
"She's Agnostic," Trench spoke, watching from the doorway. "Doesn't subscribe to any particular sales pitch but she still believes," Mauser added. "Dummkopf, why did you go and put yourself in the line of fire?" he scolded her.  
"What about her parents?" Barney said, looking at Trench.  
"Parents are both dead, no siblings either," Mauser said, moving to stand next to Gunnar. He noted the lucky ring on Belle's finger - Barney had to have put it there himself considering he rarely took it off.  
Trench glanced at Gunnar, there was a shit storm of emotion raging in those eyes. Frankenstein wanted revenge, and until he had Stonebanks' head, he wouldn't be happy. Belle would just let it go, pass it off as a close call and move on. Death had come close many times and tried to take her, but she'd always survived. Belle had been caught via an underground cage fighting ring, earning some extra money on the side for when jobs were scarce. Political assassinations took months to plan, especially if the employer wanted it up close and personal.  
"He'd be proud, Dummkopf, even if you still haven't learned the difference between friend and enemy," Mauser spoke quietly.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gunnar narrowed his eyes at Trench. "She knows the difference, how do you think we became involved?"  
"Who do you think she was working for when she got caught? The CIA," Mauser muttered, ignoring Gunnar's apparent disapproval. He squeezed past Caesar and Toll Road and stood at the end of the bed, cigar in hand. "Call Tool, have him finish the tattoo. A nice present for when she wakes."  
When, not if. A smile tugged at Gunnar's mouth. He liked that. Mauser wasn't counting on Belle dying any time soon. "I'll make the call," Jensen said.


	15. Chapter 15: We Weren't Born To Follow

**D/C: **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.  
**A/N:** Sorry this took a week and that it's short, but now I'm babysitting three times a week so yeah; the next chapter will hopefully be longer. I've just been tired, going to sleep earlier than usual and I caught a cold so I finally shook that off the other day.

**Beauty And The Beast  
Chapter 15: We Weren't Born To Follow**

_"Belle!"_  
_Bullets shredded the ground next to her as she ran, heading straight for the helicopter hovering at the edge of the rooftop._  
_"I thought fairies were supposed to be fast," a male laughed in her ear._  
_"Don't forget, they kicked her out; she kept sleeping around with Captain Hook."_  
_"Screw you, Jenkins," Belle lunged, launching herself off the edge off the roof._  
_"You wish, Izz, you wish."_  
_The helicopter pulled away, Belle hanging from the left foot of the chopper. The automatic gunfire followed them as the jeep sped along the ground, racing after the old Black Hawk._  
_"Think you can give me a leg up?" Belle shouted, still hanging from the helo._  
_"Sorry, I'd rather keep my legs intact," Jenkins chuckled, grabbing the straps of her vest and hauling her up. He was tall, just over 6'9 and built like a cement block. His clothes were custom made, the muscles in his neck and arms straining against his skin whenever he moved. Jenkins liked to call himself 'Black Beauty,' considering his skin was blacker than tar and he looked like a deranged Alcatraz escapee with his dreadlocks and striped clothes._  
_"I do believe in fairies," Jenkins chuckled, pulling her into the chopper and handing her an assault rifle._  
_"You good?" Jenkins smiled, aiming at the jeep._  
_"I'm alive, it's as good as I can get."_  
_"Get a boyfriend, you'll be wonderful. Have you seen Crash's weapon? Hangs right where he needs it."  
_  
_Belle rolled her eyes. Jenkins was an African-tough-as-nails-touch-me-and-I'll-shoot-you-dead-mother-fucker-son-of-a-bitch who was dating the Japanese equivalent of Russell Simmons, if Russell carried a grenade launcher, a Kalashnikov and loved his man more than anything in the world - except for an old green and black '67 Plymouth._  
_"I am not getting a boyfriend, they're a waste of time," Belle retorted, aiming at the Jeep and squeezing the trigger. "What am I going to tell him, that I work for the IRS?"_  
_"Independent Ripper Squad, sure, why not?" Crash chuckled, the Black Hawk swooping low and fast towards the Jeep. He pulled __the pins from two grenade and quickly released the spoons before throwing them both into the jeep. "Shiny new set of balls for you boys," Crash grinned and gave them a thumbs up._

The Hawk regained altitude as Crash glanced across at the Israeli woman sitting in silence. "Camille, how's your sex life?"  
"Good," the Israeli shrugged. "My woman knows how to lap up milk and honey like she's starved," Cam chuckled.  
Belle turned into a tomato as she strapped herself into a seat, gripping the straps and quietly counting backwards from one hundred - in Farsi.  
"Belle, how's your non-existant sex life?" Crash poked her with the tip of his kabar.  
"Can't complain, at least I don't have some big lump on top of me," Belle said, sticking her finger in her throat.  
"Oh he's too little to be on top," Crash chuckled, gesturing to Jenkins.  
Cam nudged Belle's foot, Belle glanced up and away as Cam nudged her again. "Ooh, footsie comp!" Crash said.  
Jenkins stood, moving to sit closer to Crash. "Can't you see? It's a private match," Jenkins scolded him, blocking Crash's - and the pilot's view - of the two females.  
Hi, Camille signed.  
Belle smiled, what are you doing?  
Seducing you, Cam winked.

"Thanks for coming," Barney shook the man's hand.  
"This is -"  
"Belle Morte. Yeah, I recognise her. You tend to learn who your competition is in this business," Booker said.  
"You mind sitting with her til I get back? I told Gunnar I'd stay but I've got someone to hunt down."  
"Sure," John gave a nod, eyeing the woman asleep in the bed.  
"She's an Expendable," Barney said, "might not have the tattoo yet but she's one of us."  
"She kills our kind for a living, Barney."  
"She had a change of heart, just ... Sit with her, please. She's not going to kill you in her sleep."  
"Kill who in my sleep?" Belle groaned, "Barney?"  
"Hey Doc, Gunnar!" Ross shouted. "Stop talking so loud," she groaned, lifting her arms an inch before she dropped them. "Belle?" Gunnar walked in. "That's Aurora, not Belle. Can't you see she's Sleeping Beauty?" Doc chuckled, "Bout time you woke up, Princess," Doc smirked.  
"Go fuck yourself," Belle retorted, gritting her teeth as she pushed herself up. Her arms felt like they were about to break, straining beneath her body weight. Belle slid towards the edge of the bed, watching Layla walk in with a set of crutches.  
"I'm not a fucking cripple, I don't need those."  
"You won't be at full strength for a while, I want you in that bed for at least a week."  
"And I want a family but we don't always get what we want," Belle snapped, standing up. Her legs trembled as she walked forward, Belle glaring daggers at the 'doctor.' She felt her knee give slightly but kept walking, "Where do I sign myself out?"  
"Reception desk," Layla sighed.  
"Belle!" Gunnar moved to lift her but backed off the moment he saw the look in her eyes. "You okay?"  
"I fucked up, Stonebanks nearly killed us and now I'm being condescended to," she gritted her teeth, sarcasm spewing forth. "I can't have kids and I'll be stuck in this stupid life forever," Belle gave him a thumbs up. "I'm great, perfect actually, never felt better in my life."  
Gunnar frowned. She was exposed like a nerve, showing every flaw and weakness and she hated it. Belle was in agony and he couldn't do a thing to help her. She was trying to act tough out of some stupid sense of pride, and maybe that was her sin. She didn't take pride in her work, just herself. Conrad had actually broken her, and now she was trying to piece herself back together.  
"Isabelle," Doc called out, walking towards her. She turned, staring at him as if he'd dropped the bomb himself.  
"What?"  
"Stop being a bitch and let Gunnar help you," he said bluntly.  
Her eyes softened, glancing at Gunnar. She hobbled towards him, slipping her hand into his. "I'm sorry I walked away, but I couldn't -" Belle murmured.  
"I know," Gunnar squeezed her hand. "Let's go get that tattoo finished."

"Belle Morte, huh?" Booker looked at Barney. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Mind if I tag along?"  
"I thought you worked alone?" Barney said, walking alongside Booker. "Change is good for the soul," John said, "Keeps you on your toes."

"Wings unfurled huh?" Gunnar said, guiding her into the elevator.  
"Change is good for the soul, and I'm not really a conformist," Belle cringed as the doors slid shut.  
"You okay?"  
"Two and a half years in a metal box just like this, handsome," Belle chuckled uneasily, "Not a very good feeling to be back in one."  
"I'm sorry you nearly got us killed," Gunnar smiled, "but it was completely your fault," he looked at Doc.  
"Are you kidding me?" Doc snorted, "You owe me, Viking, I saved your ass."  
"Hey, look who woke up," Caesar grinned at Toll Road, "It's Maleficent!"  
Belle sighed, shaking her head. "I'm telling you now, Hale, it's Mother, not Maleficent."  
"Mother?"  
"I'm not saying I blew my foot off, so a killer whale bit the fucker off, okay?"  
"Whatever you say, Candyland," Caesar said.  
"That sounds like a bad strip club," Belle stood at the desk and started filling out forms, signing herself out. Gunnar did the same.  
"One thing you need to know, partner," Doc slung an arm around her neck.

"As I live and breathe! Pussycat, the fuck you doing in a hospital? Where's Karma?"  
Belle looked up, turning to stare at the Japanese man.  
"Crash? Where's your old man?"  
"Husband now," Jenkins smiled, holding up his left hand. "Been a long time, Izz."  
"Belle?" Gunnar glanced between her, the African and the Jap. "You know these people?"  
"They're my old team," Belle said quietly.


	16. Chapter 16: Knights In Black Kevlar

**D/C: **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.  
**A/N: **This took me a while to figure out, but last night I picked it up again and ran with it.

**Beauty And The Beast  
Chapter 16: Knights In Black Kevlar**

"You had a team?"  
"We worked for Stonebanks," Belle said, walking away and practically hauling Gunnar with her. "The past is in the past," Belle wanted desperately to just shoot them and be done with it but in a hospital? Unless she was quick, they'd survive. They'd run in the middle of a fight, taken off and disappeared. Stonebanks had put a price on their heads, and since then they'd been on the run.  
Whether Barney liked it or not, Belle still had her unconscious loyalties to Stonebanks. Hell, he'd given her the order to kill Gunnar and then later dropped a bomb on top of them. It was just Stonebanks trying to finish what he'd started, and she couldn't fault a man for that - but he should have seen her jump between bikes. He'd known she was amongst them and had dropped the bomb anyway - so much for loyalty.  
"Belle, you good?" Doc said.  
She stared at Jenkins and Crash as she walked out through the sliding doors, reaching for Gunnar's hand.  
"You say they were your old team?" Doc said, watching for her reaction.  
"Were. They walked out in the middle of a gunfight," Belle said coldly. Gunnar squeezed her hand, leaning down and murmuring something in her ear. Belle blushed, though it seemed no one had noticed the plain-as-day sadness in her eyes. She climbed into the car, Gunnar sitting on one side of her and Doc on the other. She was stuck between them as Barney and Lee climbed in the front; Toll Road, Hale and Yang had been relegated to the other car.  
"So you're an Expendable," Doc said. "How's it feel?"  
"Shit to be honest," Belle said, "I'm hungry," she added, butterflies taking flight in her stomach. He'd whispered something she couldn't even imagine without getting uncomfortable in her seat, and Gunnar was acting like he hadn't just ... promised her things.  
"I'll take you up on that offer for training," she said quietly to Gunnar.  
"Good to know," Gunnar said, leaning back in his seat. Belle was broken, physically and psychologically. Stonebanks' bombing had been the last straw.

_She went limp, rolling across the tarmac. Camille's eyes were closed and body contorted, as if she were ... dead. Belle climbed out of the van, going straight for Gunnar._  
_Her partner was dead, the woman she'd relied on for support. The woman who had kept her alive, even when common sense said let her die. Her first kiss, first tumble in the sheets. First real relationship._  
Dead because of the man next to her who hadn't even given a thought to throwing Camille from the speeding van.  
The man she was meant to trust.  
"You got it under control, Belle?" Doc said, watching her lean back and close her eyes.  
"Just processing how to betray myself," she mumbled. That was the problem, how did she expose her lies without looking like a hypocrite? She'd said it was her first time ... with a man. Maybe it was the male factor that was the problem, being without Camille was throwing her off.  
She needed her real partner, the one she trusted and ... loved.  
"Hey, look alive, we're here," Barney said, pulling up outside of Tool's.  
The windows exploded outwards, flames eating at the walls.  
"Tool!" Ross shouted, aiming the car at the garage door and flooring it. The car struck the door and kept going, flames surging around them towards the now open doorway.  
"Tool!" Barney bellowed, looking around. He ran for the sink, pulling his jacket and shirt off. He soaked his shirt, pulling his jacket back on and pressing the wet shirt over his mouth and nose.  
Belle coughed, eyes watering as she crouched and waddled forward; Tool was here somewhere, he had to be. Her body screamed in protest as the flames grew, fight or flight instinct telling her to run while stupidity told her to keep going.  
"Belle, get outside," Doc shouted, grabbing her shoulder.  
"Hey brother," a voice groaned, "Nice party, huh?"  
"Come on," Barney said, getting closer to the man.  
"I'm stuck, man, just get yourselves out," Tool responded, gesturing to the steel beam piercing his right leg. "It's always a good day to die, right?"  
"Doc, get over here!"

"Fucking crazies," Tool groaned as Doc slid an arm under him. Belle was crouched on his other side, her arm supporting Tool while Caesar got ready to lift.  
"It's not in the ground, so we can move him ... but I think that leg's gonna have to come off," Doc said.  
"So, Patchy or Stumpy?" Belle smiled at Tool, "Would you prefer a steel leg or a wooden peg leg?"  
"Count of three, we lift," Doc said as the fire started eating at the wiring, "This place is about to blow, we need to go now! Three!"  
Belle strained, barely able to take any of Tool's weight as she, Barney, Doc and Caesar hauled him out. Lee had moved the car away from the doorway, but the shop was fucked. Sparks rained down from the roof as Doc guided them to the car, stretching Tool out on the backseat.  
"Hang in there, Tool," Belle said quietly, "You still owe me a tattoo. I want it on my back, understand? No lameass black chicken, I want a badass motherfucker fallen angel in full tactical gear," Belle said, "You got that?"  
"So no Expendable tattoo huh?"  
"You can put the word under it, but I'm not having a black turkey on my wrist."  
Tool coughed, watching from the back seat as the flames consumed the building. The car doors slammed shut either side of Tool, Barney put the pedal to metal and floored the pickup - the needle quickly rising as the truck gained speed.  
"Tool, you see who did it?"  
"It was a package, I thought it was new ink," the artist groaned, "I'm gonna be a pirate, aren't I?"  
"We'll save it if we can," Doc said from the front seat.

"Bozhe moiy," Belle murmured, wiping the blood on her hands onto her pants. Just lifting Tool had felt like she'd ripped her muscles apart. She coughed, watching New Orleans streak by. Gunnar looked like he was about to strangle someone, probably her since she was within arms reach.  
"That was stupid," he said.  
Belle ignored him, snatching the handheld radio from Lee's belt and turning it on. "Barney, you copy?"  
"Yeah, he's driving," Doc's voice crackled, "What's up?"  
"Tool's leg. Yea or nay?"  
"Nay, the bone is broken ... Beam smashed it on impact. Take a left," Doc said, "No chance in saving it at all."  
When she'd been captured, they'd taken her to a private hospital. Unmarked but still fully staffed with surgeons and nurses, and gut instinct told her it would still be running.  
She recognised the exterior of the building when they raced past it, but that's all there was.  
Turns out gut instinct wasn't always right.  
"Where are we going?" Belle gulped.  
"Lacy's," Lee said, "She's my girlfriend, she also has multiple first aid kits."  
"Toll Road, bring your girlfriend to Lacy's, we're gonna need her," Barney's voice crackled over the radio.  
"She's five months pregnant, with twins," Lee smiled proudly.

Belle shrank, locking down every scrap of emotion. The next few hours would require her to be a heartless bitch, because the green monster had just reared its head and latched onto her like a parasite.  
"You shouldn't have even left the hospital," Gunnar was still berating her even though she'd stopped listening.  
Camille.  
They'd planned it out, two sets of identical twins; one set girls and the other boys. One set blonde and the other black, they would all be the same age of course. Fluent in French, Hebrew, Aramaic and English - the kids would remain innocent for their length of their childhoods.  
Then she'd been caught, placed under general anaesthetic and all hopes of a family ripped apart.  
"Belle?" Gunnar said.  
"What?" she snapped, glaring at Jensen. "Christ, just drop it."  
"You weren't even listening," Gunnar muttered.  
"If I wanted a hiding, I'd go find Stonebanks. You're not my father," she said through gritted teeth.  
"Stonebanks is your father?" Gunnar frowned.  
"No, he knew my father..." Belle sighed, glancing at the old man next to her. The look on his face was full of disapproval. Stupid old man, Belle rolled her eyes. He'd been there at the hospital, with Barney.  
"John," he held his hand out.  
Belle ignored the gesture, feeling the car slow. They came to a halt, somewhere in suburbia.

Belle climbed out, eyes scanning her surroundings. She was still on edge, emotions were getting the better of her. Her control was slipping and soon she'd snap, and when she did the only thing to do was run.  
"Belle, you coming in?" Gunnar glanced at her as he walked into the house.  
"I think I'll stay out here," Belle sat on the steps and closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing. Get a hold of yourself, Dummkopf, she told herself. You lose it and you're out the door, no question about it.

"Oh God, Lee, I thought you said it wasn't bad," Lacy groaned and walked outside. "Oh, hey," she said, sitting down next to Belle, belly swollen.  
"Belle, get in here, I need you to keep his leg still," Doc shouted. She hesitated but stood, walking into the house. Belle cringed, seeing Tool on the plastic sheeting.  
"Alright, take hold -"  
Belle ran for the sink, making it just in time before she threw her guts up. She groaned, shuddering at the sight of the pole.  
"Can't handle the sight of blood?" Booker said, walking into the kitchen.  
Belle rinsed her mouth out, reaching for the hem of her pant leg. She slid the pant leg up, revealing her prosthetic foot. "What do you think?" she snapped, sliding the pant leg back down. She splashed her face, skin pale and clammy. Belle ignored the hand on her shoulder, wincing as she stood upright.  
"Hey, it's alright," Booker said.  
"Remove your hand before I break it," she looked at him, fury in her eyes. "Or maybe I'll just shoot you between the eyes."  
"Belle," Barney snapped.  
"What?"  
"Tool is asking for you," he said.  
Damn it, she groaned inwardly. She supposed as long as she kept her eyes shut or her back to the pole, she'd be fine. Oh God, who was she kidding? No way in hell would she be fine.  
"Belle!"  
"I can't," she murmured, retching into the sink. Blood she could handle, blood was sticky and messy but it came off. Blood was not a steel rod through someone's leg.  
"Hey, toughen up, the man's asking for you," Barney walked into the kitchen. "Belle?"  
"I can't, Barney" Belle winced, head pounding. "I'm sorry, I'm not tough as nails."


	17. Chapter 17: Ding Dong, The Witch Is Dead

**D/C: **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.  
**A/N: **This took me a while to figure out, but here it is. Flame away if you want, but it happened. There's no turning back now.

**Beauty And The Beast  
Chapter 17: Ding Dong, The Witch Is Dead**

"Hey beautiful," Tool smiled, "You good?"  
Belle gave a half nod, keeping silent with her back to Doc. Tool was high as a kite on morphine, a broad smile on his face. She rested her hand on his, maybe now would be a good time to talk to Gunnar about that surgery.  
Belle glanced at the group of men.  
Maybe not.  
If they did try and it was successful, she'd have to quit and disappear. The idea was insane, but you never knew if you could handle a job until you tried. At least that was the idea.  
"Pole's out, damage isn't as bad as I thought; you might not need that amputation after all," Doc said. Belle went to turn, Gunnar shook his head. Doc had just - A lie to keep the patient calm, hell, it was a lie to keep herself calm too. Belle forced herself to turn, Doc had taken his leg from the knee down. He'd cauterised it and was in the process of stitching the wound shut.  
"He's gonna be pissed tomorrow," Barney chuckled.  
"He's gonna be pissed when that morphine wears off," Lee said.  
Belle stood and walked outside, skin pale and clammy. She sat on the steps, a small Maltese terrier cross sat on Lacy's lap with his tail wagging a million miles a minute.  
"Hey, you okay?" Belle looked at Lacy.  
"I tell him no guns in the house and what does he do? He goes and brings the whole team," Lacy chuckled awkwardly.  
"Better safe than sorry, right?" Belle mused. "Lee's a good man, lethal but good. So how far along are you?"  
"Wh-" Lacy glanced down at her stomach, then at Belle. "You can't tell him, okay? He doesn't know."

"It's okay, I can keep a secret," Belle smiled.  
"Twelve weeks," Lacy whispered.  
Belle gave a thumbs up, leaning back against the stairs and closing her eyes. Footsteps thudded behind her, Belle flinched as a hand touched her shoulder. She leaned her head back, opening her eyes.  
"Hi," Gunnar leaned down, kissing her on the lips.  
Belle closed her eyes, sitting up. She needed her freedom, being tied to the team wasn't as constricting as she'd thought it would be but part of her yearned to be back on her bike going a million miles round the track. Racing took her mind off everything, made her live in the moment.  
"Hey, Lee," Belle stood.  
"Yeah?"  
"Can I borrow your bike?"  
"Yeah," he sighed, tossing her the keys. "Just don't crash it," he said.  
Gunnar frowned, watching her walk into the garage. It took thirty seconds before she sped out of the garage, tyres screeching as she took the corner. Gunnar muttered under his breath, she wasn't even wearing a helmet. Maybe it was just him, but it didn't seem like it was working out between them. Belle didn't exactly seem interested. Was she just using him for sex or had the flame fizzled out already?

The wind whipped her hair into a frenzy as the needle rose, the bike gaining speed as she took the corners sharply. Belle eased off the throttle, slowing the bike and parking in a side street. Now her blood was pumping, she smiled. Belle glanced at one of the side mirrors, eyeballing the idle sedan behind her. The figure exiting it and walking towards her.  
"Let me guess, going to try and kill me again? The thermobaric bomb wasn't enough?"  
"Bella," the figure said.  
Belle went silent, sitting on the bike. No. Please God, not him. "What do you want, Mikael?"  
"I want my my little girl."  
"Go to hell, Dad."  
"Where's Conrad?"  
"Don't know. Probably figuring out another way to kill me."  
"What happened to you, Bella?"  
"I learned to survive. What are you doing in New Orleans?"  
"I told you, finding my daughter." Belle snorted, "I'm not your daughter anymore."

"Hey brother," Tool said, blinking away the morphine haze. "Where'd Lacy and Sleeping Beauty go? I was hoping I'd have something decent to look at, not you ugly bastards."  
Barney chuckled, "All you're gonna be needing is an eyepatch, then you won't need to look anywhere except over your shoulder."  
"Oh God," he groaned as Tool sat up, "It's gone, isn't it?"  
"Yeah. Sorry, Stumpy," Doc said.  
Tool chuckled, giving Doc the finger. "Toll Road not here?"  
"He met a girl," Caesar snorted.  
"I remember a viking who met a girl, but he didn't abandon his friends for her," Tool said, eyeing Gunnar.  
"Airfield," Barney coughed.  
"That was different," Gunnar growled, "we were still on the base."  
Lee and Barney laughed.  
"Oh Gunnar, you're so ... scary," Caesar faked a high pitch voice.

"You guys doing late deliveries?" Lacy said from outside.  
"Sorry, ma'am. We missed this one," the woman shrugged as she handed the clipboard to Lacy, watching Lacy sign it.  
"Thanks," Lacy read the woman's name tag, "Camille." Lacy walked into the house carrying the cardboard box. She set it down on the lounge room table, grabbing a pair of scissors and starting to cut the tape.

"Bella, please."  
"Belle, not Bella. I don't see an 'a' on the end of my name on my driver's license," she snapped. "What do you want, Mikael?"  
"Stonebanks, where is he?"  
"Do I look like I know?"  
"It was easy enough for me to find you, Izzy. It'll be easier for the Feds, you need to go underground."

Belle teased the throttle, the bike roaring to life before she did a U-turn and raced down the street. She drove past the white Fed-Ex van, ignoring it as Belle nudged the bike further. The Kawasaki was flying as she took the corners, slowing when she reached Lacy's street. She pulled into the driveway just as a scream came from inside. Belle rolled her eyes, Lacy had probably seen Tool's leftovers. She wheeled the bike into the garage, putting Lacy's helmet back on the bench. She spun the keys on her finger, walking into the house via the front door.  
"Lee, keys," she tossed them to him. He didn't bother to catch them, the keys hitting the floor near his feet. The room was silent, all seven men were staring at an open box. Lacy was bent over an indoor pot plant, throwing her guts up. Weird. Belle walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of Scotch from the fridge, cracking it open and taking a sip. Whatever it was, she needed some liquid courage. Belle walked into the lounge room, Gunnar putting his arm between her and the box.

"Go outside, Belle," Gunnar said quietly.  
"Gun, what is it?"  
"Lacy, what was the driver's name?" Barney said, voice empty.  
"Camille, the nametag said Camille. Lee said to start paying attention to names."  
"I thought you killed her, Gunnar," Barney growled.  
"I threw her from the van, she should be dead," Gunnar said.  
Belle picked up the motorbike keys, walking out the front door. All she'd seen was something pink in the box, probably someone's head. Typical, she chuckled as she started the bike. Camille's profession was listed as 'headhunter' for a reason. Belle eased the bike out of the garage just as Barney walked into the garage, grabbing the garage door and sliding it down. He kicked the internal lock into place, Belle easing herself off the bike just as Barney came within arm's reach.  
Crack!  
He punched her square in the face, punching her repeatedly in the face and driving her towards the wall before he jumped up. Barney grabbed hold of a railing, swinging himself forward and kicking her in the stomach with both feet.  
"Barney!" Gunnar pounded the garage door, "Belle!"  
"If you had just done your job in Nam and gone back to Gitmo, Toll Road wouldn't be dead! They cut his head off and put it in a fucking box," Barney roared, pounding his fists into her. "Your partner cut his fucking head off and hand delivered it!"

Belle shut her emotions down in that instant, staring at the garage door as it rattled.  
"Well good fucking riddance," she said, voice void of all emotion. "Ding dong, the witch is dead."  
"Barney!" Caesar hauled him back by the left arm, Gunnar grabbing his right and dragging him backwards.  
"Tyler's dead because of her!"

Belle limped towards the open side door, walking through the house and out the front door. She didn't even glance at the box, just walked out and down the front stairs. It didn't take an idiot to know what would happen if she stayed. Barney had a revolver, Lee assorted knives; Caesar and Gunnar two fists each that she didn't want hitting her rib cage.  
Crack!  
Belle hissed in pain as the bullet struck her, tearing through her side and exiting. Belle kept walking, ignoring the yells behind her.  
"You keep looking over your shoulder because the moment you stop, you're dead, Leroux!" Barney roared.  
Belle applied pressure to her side, hand slowly becoming covered in blood as it seeped between her fingers. Little did he know, she already was dead. Her ears were ringing from the impact, stomach aching from the bullet wound and the blows. She winced as she leaned against a street light, trying to catch her breath. Belle's knees gave way, buckling beneath her as she collapsed against the pole. She was just around the corner from the house, and that was probably as far as she was going to get. "Toll," Belle murmured, emotional defences cracking. Her body shook as she was racked with sobs, Belle trying to force the flood down. Toll Road - why couldn't it at least have been someone who was literally expendable?

"She's going to die, Barney," Gunnar said.  
"Good fucking riddance," Barney spat. "That's what she said, as if we didn't save her worthless ass! If she's alive tomorrow, I'll hunt the bitch down and kill her myself."


	18. Chapter 18: Of Who I Really Am

**D/C: **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.  
**A/N: **:o The conspiracy has begun. Is Toll Road really dead? I kind of went nuts with this chapter, so it's far longer than my other chapters. I've tried to break it into readable chunks, so it's not too irritating on the eyes.

**Beauty And The Beast  
Chapter 18: This Is How You Remind Me Of Who I Really Am**

Belle shuddered, swallowing her emotions and burying them deep in a pit. There would be no redemption after this, no chance of real freedom. Like Barney had said, now she would be constantly looking over her shoulder. Not to check if anyone was there, she just wanted to see the bullet when it came. Toll Road ... Who'd done the killing, and who'd handed him over to be killed? She inched herself to her feet, pain lancing through her side where the bullet had struck. She hobbled along the footpath, keeping her head down and eyes on the ground. A sedan idled up the road, a man leaning against it while thumbing a switchblade. She was going to hate herself, and him but mostly Conrad. She'd thought Mikael had been dead, but someone had saved his miserable ass. It had to have been him.

"Just can't stay out of my business, can you?" the man said, "He called, told me where you were."  
Belle winced as she neared the sedan. "Rock?"  
"Come on, kid. Let's get you fixed up. Who shot you?"  
"Barney, after he decided to go Ali on my ass."  
"Well that'll teach you not to leave the hospital before the doctor says you can," Conrad slid an arm under her legs and lifted her into the back seat. Belle groaned, gritting her teeth as she lay down. In the end, her fall-back was always him. He'd been there to save her ass more times than she could count, and ultimately he was the only one she could completely trust.  
"Did you really have to drop a bomb on top of me?" Belle groaned.  
"Did you really have to join them?" Conrad retorted. "If he gets the chance, he'll kill you, Belle. He won't make the same mistake twice."  
"Who killed Toll Road?"  
"Morrigan."  
Belle forced herself not to laugh. All this time and he'd never even thought the greatest threat to his life would be in front of him. It had been like dangling a carrot, guiding a poor mistreated horse around just for the fun of it. That explained the organ delivery box as well, why there'd been no sign of blood on the cardboard box and no smell.  
"The fire at the shop -"

"Was Cam. I know her work when I see it. I thought for sure..."  
"What did I teach you? Measure twice, cut once. Make sure the target's dead before you send confirmation."  
"Well, I forgot. Wasn't exactly a happy camper in Gitmo."  
"Belle, get out of this life. Take Camille, get fake ID papers and disappear into Canada. Or go home, go back to France and start a family. Adopt a kid, buy a chateaux."  
"Because I'd so want to live in a country where it's technically been illegal for a woman to wear pants for God knows how many years? No thanks," Belle snorted as Rock started the car. "Money doesn't solve every problem, Rock."  
"No, but it damn well helps. Keep pressure on that wound, I don't want you bleeding out."  
"Feels like I already have," she groaned. "So what now?"  
"Get you stitched up, fix that face of yours before we go to the gala."  
"What's wrong with my face?"

Stonebanks chuckled, shaking his head as he floored the car. He headed straight for the safe house, pulling up in the garage twenty minutes later.  
"Red, get the first aid kit," he shouted. The garage door shut automatically behind them, Belle slid out of the car and leaned against the door to keep herself upright. She shuddered, watching as 'Red' walked in.  
"What the fuck is she doing here?" Belle growled as Layla approached her, "You killed -"  
"Rule one, don't get attached," Layla snapped.  
She slid Belle's shirt up, exposing the wound. "You're lucky, there's no major damage ..." she felt along Belle's ribs, frowning. "How'd you manage to crack three ribs?"  
"Ross," Belle muttered.  
"Do you even know how to fight?" Layla snorted, opening the first aid kit.  
"He got me alone," Belle grunted as Layla started padding the wound. "I let my guard down."  
Camille stood in the doorway, frowning as Layla's hands moved near Belle's chest. She walked towards Belle, taking up guard next to the French woman.  
"Hi," Camille murmured.  
Belle flinched as Layla sat on a crate and started stitching the bullet wound. "Just don't get in the same situation again," Layla chided her.

Belle glared at Layla, "You done?"  
"Belle," Camille frowned, watching the French woman walk off. She sighed, Belle was still getting emotionally involved. She'd always struggled to maintain her distance, but maybe it was a sign that things were more turbulent inside Belle's head than she was letting on.

One of them had to deal with the decapitated head, but none of them were willing to move. Barney had closed the box, but nothing more had happened. Gunnar was on the verge of snapping, he'd buried his Bowie knife up to its hilt in the lounge chair and his pistols were resting against his hips. Gunnar drew his Bowie knife from the chair and sheathed it, ignoring the looks from Caesar and Yang.  
"Where the hell do you think you're going?" Barney growled.  
"To make sure she's alive."  
"You walk out that door -"  
"You think she meant what she said? She just found out someone cut the head off her friend! She's terrified, then you go and beat her to a pulp after her old boss dropped a bomb on her!"  
"She acted like she was happy about it!"  
"Half the people she trusted are either dead or want her dead, you figure it out," Gunnar shouted. "She trusted me to protect her!"

Belle lay on her side, eyes closed. She flinched, trying to control her breathing. The desk fan whirred, going from side to side. They'd put a bucket next to her, in case she was sick. The bucket was already half full, and the only thing she could see was Toll Road's head in that cardboard box. She groaned, leaning over the bucket and throwing up once more. Now she was just burning her throat by bringing up stomach acid, hands still clammy and lips puffed up.  
"Belle, you okay?" Camille knocked on the door.

She carried the bucket to the ensuite bathroom, tipping its contents down the toilet and flushing it. Belle kept her eyes on the mirror, ignoring the sick feeling that crawled up her insides as Camille approached her. "What do you want?" Belle said, washing her hands. There was a tired look in her eyes, tired of the ghosts that haunted her and the skeletons that were crawling out of the graveyard. Tired of being free. Guantanamo had provided structure, a stable home even if it was a cell in isolation. A guarantee of food in her stomach, and no fights. No chance of someone putting a bullet in her head either. Frankly, she missed the bald bastard who'd caught her. At least he'd treated her like a human being and never pretended she was anything but dangerous. Hell, he'd accepted she would never be anything but more of a danger to herself than anyone around her.

"Well, look what the spider dragged in," Conrad chuckled. "Start treatment straight away, make sure it works this time."  
"Yes, Sir," the man smiled, wheeling the gurney into one of the downstairs bedrooms.

_Treatment?_ Belle frowned, walking out of the shower. Camille was still sitting on the bed, watching her. Belle dried herself and grabbed a dress, staring at her reflection. She held the dress in front of herself, frowning before she picked up another dress. Belle rolled her eyes and tossed the dress aside, going through another three dresses before she made her choice.  
"Belle, you ready?" Conrad knocked on the door, "Exhibit opens soon."  
"Yeah," she let her hair fall down to her shoulders. Belle walked towards Stonebanks, looping her arm through his. "Rembrandt, huh?" Belle forced a smile.  
"Never really liked that guy." Conrad chuckled, "not a big fan but the client likes it."  
"Bet they like the hidden present too," Belle rolled her eyes, walking out to a black Lamborghini. She sighed, hopping into the car. "Hi Gee," Belle stroked the dash. "Missed you."  
"You want to drive?" Conrad held up the keys.  
"God, yes," Belle grinned. She caught them on the fly, starting the supercar and giving it some gas. The engine purred as Belle leaned back, cringing when she saw her reflection in the rear-view mirror. "I look like G.I Jane," Belle huffed.  
"Makeup will fix that when we get there."  
"Who was on the gurney?" she glanced at him, "Oh come on, I'm not completely blind."

"New recruit," Conrad said, "Doesn't feel comfortable showing his face yet."  
"Uh-huh," Belle said, leaning back into the seat. She glanced at the headlights in the rear-view mirror, barely making out the license plate. Oh shit. Belle kept her eyes on the road, the truck driving past with a lone figure in the front seat. Her chest tightened, Belle kept quiet as she floored the accelerator and drove past the truck, pulling in front the truck and making sure the asshole paid attention. Belle slowed for a few seconds then sped off, glancing at the look of disapproval on Conrad's face. He hadn't even noticed who was in the car, just that she was hooning.

She pulled up at the back of the museum, stepping out of the car. Belle glanced down at her white Armani dress, then at Conrad's suit. Camille would have gone with him to every exhibition for the past three years, both as company and bodyguard. Except Camille wasn't here, Belle was - and maybe that was better. She followed him to the green room, a herd of women practically attacking them as they were forced into seats. Her scars, bruises and tattoos were covered up, Belle staring at the stranger in the mirror. The person in the mirror wasn't her, but playing pretend and dress ups was. Belle eased herself out of the chair, Conrad's arm looped around hers leading her back around to the main entrance.  
"Are you up for this?" Conrad said, guiding her to the stairs.  
"Does it matter?" Belle said, glancing around. "I can still walk, that means I can still work."

Gunnar watched them ascend the stairs. They'd come from the back of the building ... He stepped out of the car, heading for the back. Gunnar pulled out his phone, dialling Barney. It rang twice before Ross picked up, Gunnar hesitating before speaking.  
"I found Belle."  
"What about her?"  
"She's with Conrad. There's some black tie event at the Metropolitan Museum. You want Stonebanks, come get him."  
"Gunnar..."  
"Leave Belle the fuck alone."  
"I don't think it's Toll Road," Barney said quietly.

"Just get here, there's a back entrance and a woman. I'll tell her you're part of my security team." Gunnar snapped, looking into the green room from the outside. He hung up before he walked into the green room, eyeing the old woman.  
"Are you with Mister Minz?" the woman looked at him.  
"I'm his new head of security, the rest of my team will be coming soon," Gunnar said, watching the old woman hold tuxedoes up against him. She huffed, then handed him a tuxedo and pointed to the men's bathroom. "We must deal with your hair, this is a gala not some brothel," the woman scolded him.  
"Yes ma'am," Gunnar said, walking into the bathroom and changing into the tuxedo. She slammed him into the chair, forcing his head down and combing his hair before she started gelling it back.

"Now you look the part," the woman sighed, "How many more of you are there?"  
"Five," Gunnar said. "They'll be here soon."  
"Alright," the woman sighed.  
"Mister Minz, you've worked for him for a long time?" Gunnar said, staring at his slicked up reflection.  
"Fifteen years. I've known little Isabelle since she was a teenager," the woman smiled, "She used to dance but after she lost her foot ... She stopped trusting people."  
"She's here?"  
"Usually she comes to these sort of affairs by herself, then Victor will arrive later but occasionally they attend together," the woman chuckled, "she hasn't attended for the past three years, I don't know why."  
"What colour dress is she wearing?" Gunnar said, walking out of the green room.  
"You have a thing for the young lady, don't you?" the woman sighed, "She's wearing white!"

_I'm coming, Belle_, Gunnar smiled to himself. He walked up the stairs and straight inside, identifying himself again as Minz's new head of security. Now where the hell was Belle? He glanced around, keeping his head up as he moved through the crowds.

Belle glanced at the Rembrandts, snorted and kept walking. Conrad was closing the deal, making sure it was solid before he bought the painting. She kept her arms by her sides, stopped in her tracks as a tall blonde man walked past. He'd followed her. Good. Belle kept her back to him, praying he'd keep walking. A hand touched her shoulder, Belle spun and stared at the man with the shaved head.  
_Oh shit._  
Belle sidestepped him, walking straight towards Conrad. Lee grabbed her wrist and twisted it, forcing her to look at him.

"Get out while you can," Lee said quietly.  
"Don't touch me," she drove the heel of her Marc Jacobs into his foot, feeling him let go of her wrist. Belle walked towards Conrad, ducking her head as Gunnar walked past. She hitched up her ankle-length gown and quickened her pace, moving to Stonebanks' side.  
"Close the deal, we need to leave," Belle hissed, "I don't feel like getting shot again."  
"How the hell are they here?"  
"I don't know, you tell me. I didn't know where we were going til you gave me directions."  
"Well Camille wouldn't have said anything," Conrad said.  
"Are you sure about that?" Belle frowned, "Seems there's a hint of jealousy to me."  
"She's not a traitor."  
"You left her for dead," Belle snorted. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

"I let you rot for three years."  
"I got caught," Belle said, keeping her back to the Expendables. "Start walking, make it look like we're in deep conversation," Conrad slid his arm around her waist. She tilted her head, smiling and nodding as they walked towards the nearest exit.  
"Miss Leroux? A package was delivered for you, it's at the front desk," the concierge approached.  
"Merci," Belle said. It was a ruse to split them up, except she wasn't going anywhere. "So which one are we buying?"  
"When Cain slew Abel, God gave him a Mark to protect him from roving hunters," Conrad said, "We're not buying any. The deal fell through."  
"What do you mean fell through?"  
"He wanted to do a payment plan," Conrad scoffed. "You think the CIA tipped Ross off?"

"I think I'm not discounting anything," Belle said, letting go of his arm and walking towards the bathroom. She could see the back of Caesar's head, standing with his hands clasped near the entrance for the ladies room. Damn it, but he wouldn't try anything in view of cameras - would he? Belle slipped the hairpin from under her dress, walking straight past Caesar as she pinned her hair up. The door rattled after her, Belle caught a glimpse of Caesar's reflection in the mirror as she stepped into a cubicle and closed the door. She didn't lock it, just closed it.  
"We need to talk Belle," Caesar knocked on the door.  
With enough force, a door will swing any way you want it to swing. The only issue is the hinges, and whether they're strong enough to hold. Belle removed her Marc Jacobs and gripped the walls of the cubicle on either side of her, swinging herself back and forth twice before she kicked the door hard. It smashed into Hale, his nose shattering on impact and sending him staggering back in a bloody daze. Belle slid her MJ's back on and speed-walked out of the bathroom, not noticing the large blonde in the doorway of the men's.

"Miss Leroux?" the concierge approached again, "A phone call for you."  
"Take a message and tell them to call me on my private cell later," Belle growled. God, she was getting sick and tired of these fucking interruptions. A hand wrapped around her bicep and hauled her into the men's room, locking the door and trapping her.  
No window, no other door.  
No escape.  
"We need to talk, Belle," Gunnar said.


	19. Chapter 19: Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am

**D/C: **I do not own Expendables, only the OC's.  
**A/N: **The conspiracy continues. Lena, you know what's lurking behind that door, I think it's time to open it (or maybe not. Bwahaha.)

**Beauty And The Beast  
Chapter 19: Wham Bam Thank You Ma'am**

Oh hell no.  
"Gunnar, let me out. Now," Belle said.  
"Not before we talk," Gunnar said. "Barney doesn't think it's Toll Road," Gunnar continued. "Something to do with the ear."  
"Conrad is out there and he's suspicious, he knows you're here. Let. Me. Out."  
"Not before I get answers."  
"Don't make me take you down," Belle frowned. Because I will, she thought. If he wasn't going to let her out, she'd force him to. Belle walked towards the door, Gunnar grabbing her wrist and pulling her back against him. She headbutted him, looping her leg around his and ramming her body against his. Gunnar fell back against the floor and took her with him. Damn it! Belle rammed her elbow into his groin but Gunnar only tightened his grip, wrapping his arms around her. Belle struggled, reaching down for her heel. She slid her shoe off, pressing the sharp heel against Gunnar's thigh.  
"Let go or I sever your femoral artery and you bleed out in two minutes, and I won't give a shit just like I don't care about Toll. He got what was coming to him."  
Gunnar's arms relaxed, Belle stood and so did Gunnar.  
Then Starman made an appearance. Gunnar pressed his Bowie knife against her neck, making sure it dug into the skin. He kept his other arm looped around her waist, forcing her to walk forward.

"Unlock the door," Gunnar growled.  
Belle gritted her teeth, unlocking the door as Gunnar opened it with his foot. She staggered forward, glancing around. Where the hell was Conrad? She still had her heel in one hand, walking wasn't exactly easy. She drove the heel into his groin, the knife moving away from her throat and his arm away from her stomach. She slid her heel on, walking into the crowd. Belle looked around, catching a two-finger wave from Conrad.  
Phew.  
Belle walked towards him, looping her arm around his.  
"Where'd you disappear to?" Conrad said.  
"Jensen cornered me," Belle muttered, "Can we go?"  
"The party hasn't even started," Conrad chuckled, "There's still time for a few more purchases."  
"Alright," Belle rubbed her neck where the knife had been. She relaxed her spine, noting where Yang and the others were. Gunnar was glaring Bowie knives at her, Ross' arms crossed over his chest. Lee was chatting to some woman, gesturing to a painting.

"Time to go," Conrad said, moving his arm to her waist, "Take the west door."  
"What were you waiting for?"  
"Backup," Conrad smiled and gestured to a painting, mouthing the words 'kiss me.'  
"Wh -" She glanced to her right, Barney and Gunnar were closing in like a pair of circling sharks. Belle leaned up, kissing him gently on the lips.  
"Rock," she murmured.  
"Keep walking," he smiled and guided her towards the east exit. Barney and Gunnar had been given a two-second distraction, and that was all the time they needed. Belle walked outside first, dropping like a stone as 10,000 volts of electricity surged through her body. Conrad came out next, the taser striking him square in the chest.  
"Barney Ross says hello," Luna chuckled, looking down at the two unconscious mercenaries.  
"We've got 'em," Billy spoke into his earwig, hefting Belle up and into a white van with Thorn's help. Luna, John and Mars took care of Conrad, hauling him into the same van and injecting him with Rohypnol to keep him under.

Belle came around after a few minutes, Gunnar and Barney crouched over her. She lunged, punching Gunnar in the face and kicking out at Barney.  
"Belle, stop," Gunnar pinned her under him, forcing her against the floor.  
"Get your fucking hands off me," Belle struggled.  
"Why did you kiss him?" Gunnar growled.  
"Shock factor; he told me to; I was trying to get away from you. Take your pick."  
Gunnar stared into her eyes, Luna was driving and the eight men sat on seats along the walls. He kissed her lips gently, watching the look in her eyes soften.  
"Get off me," Belle said, shoving him in the chest.  
"Not until you start acting like normal," Gunnar retorted.  
Belle forced herself to relax, staring up at Gunnar. "If it's not Toll Road, then he shot me for no fucking reason," she looked at Barney.

"Next time make sure someone's fucking dead before you start throwing bullets around," Belle seethed. "Now get the hell off me, this is Armani," she glared at Gunnar.  
Gunnar jumped up, extending his hand. She slapped it away, pushing herself up and standing on her own two feet. "I'm not a cripple," Belle snapped. "I can fend for myself." She sat on the only seat available. Gunnar's lap. He slipped his arms around her, Belle keeping her head down and ears open as Barney and Lee spoke.  
"The minute he wakes, I'm tearing him a new one. If he has Toll Road ... God help him," Barney seethed.

"We need to talk," Gunnar murmured in her ear.  
"So talk, don't put a damn knife against my neck and trap me in a bathroom," Belle growled.  
"This isn't their business," Gunnar frowned, "They don't need to hear."  
Belle moved to sit next to Doc, opposite Gunnar. _Well we have to talk sometime._  
_How about now?_  
_Fine. No one else here knows sign. Let's talk._  
_What's your problem? You threatened me, you put a knife to my throat. If you wanted to talk, you only had to ask. You let him shoot me, Gunnar!_ She hiked her dress up, exposing black panties and a bandage on her side_. Three cracked ribs, probably worse now._  
_I'm sorry, I didn't know. That's why we need to talk. We need to talk if we're going to make this work._  
_This?_  
_Us, if there is still an us. If you want there to be an us._  
_Of course I want there to be an us! There's no one else in my life, no one that matters at least. Rock, Camille, my father - they're my past, they don't matter._  
_Your leg ... There's blood._  
Belle looked down, wiping the thin trail of blood with her finger. She sniffed it, wiping it on the hem of her dress. Belle forced a tear back, lunging at Gunnar and straddling him.  
"What are you doing?" Gunnar murmured.  
"I love you," she murmured back and kissed him. "I love you," she breathed.  
"Belle?" Gunnar laced his fingers through her hair.  
_I'm bleeding, Gunnar_, she signed. _I'm not defective, my body works._  
_You were never defective in the first place, Belle._

She hugged him tight, wrapping her arms around his neck as Gunnar kissed her.

"Guess those two made up," Barney muttered, glancing at them. "You two mind getting a room?"  
Belle gave him the finger, Gunnar's hand sliding up the outside of her leg.  
"Oh for the love of God," Barney groaned. "Hey, Puss in Boots, at least wait til we're at the motel."  
"Come on, kitty, play nice with the doctor," Doc said, tapping her on the shoulder, "your makeout session can wait."  
Lee rolled his eyes, watching Belle sit back next to Doc. There was a light in her eyes that he hadn't seen since Belle had admitted she felt something for Gunnar. Hell, he'd never seen anyone so happy to see blood on their leg. Generally blood was a bad thing, and so much for the Armani. The dress had to have cost at least a few thousand dollars, and blood stains didn't come out of clothes easily.

"What motel?" Belle looked at Barney.  
"Lacy won't stay in the house after ... The Box, so she's staying at a motel. We booked a dozen rooms, and there's no security cameras," Lee explained, "which means we can get him in there without anyone noticing."  
A smile tugged on her lips as Belle signed, Gunnar chuckled and signed back. They even had a language between them that no one else in the van understood. Lee sighed, the green monster was rearing its head inside him. Belle and Gunnar were like a maelstrom, apart and together at the same time - Lacy was just there, always. They were stable, and ... "Lacy's pregnant," Lee announced.  
"Congratulations, Christmas," Barney chuckled.  
"Congratulations," they all chimed. Belle gave him a thumbs up, a genuine smile on her face. Maybe she was happier for herself than him, or maybe she'd already known. Had Lacy told Belle? Lacy barely knew her, why the hell would she tell a total stranger that she was pregnant? Maybe it was the whole 'female sisterhood' thing. Yeah, that had to be it. If Belle had figured it out, that was different - but he'd never know. Belle wouldn't tell him anything, and he doubted Lacy would tell him. If Lacy and Belle were 'girlfriends' then God help them.

Doc glanced down at Stonebanks, sprawled out on the floor and unconscious. Hang on. The watch had been facing the floor before.  
Belle glanced down at Conrad, then at Doc. _Sorry, I love you_, she signed to Gunnar.  
_I love you too_, Gunnar smiled.  
Belle lunged for Stonebanks, elbowing Barney in the face as she braced herself against Conrad.  
"Barney!" Luna shouted. The missile exploded on impact with one of the front wheels, throwing the van into the air. The van struck the road and rolled sideways, its back doors flung open as Conrad, Belle, Doc and Barney were thrown from the van. Gunnar fell out moments later, body tumbling against the road.  
"Belle," Conrad groaned, "You're on my balls."  
"Sorry," Belle rolled off him, stumbling to her feet. She glanced down at her Marc Jacobs, swearing under her breath. One of the heels had snapped clean off. She slid the shoes off, helping Conrad to his feet.  
"What happened? I can't remember-"  
Barney rushed him, punching Conrad in the face. Belle crashtackled Barney, driving him into the ground. She elbowed him in the face, punching him repeatedly. Belle kneed him in the groin twice, arms wrapping around her and hauling her back.

"Get in," Conrad shoved her towards the helicopter. "Now!"  
Belle climbed in, Conrad slamming the door shut behind them as the helicopter swung around. A Hellfire missile exploded on impact, sending Barney and Doc through the air. Belle watched as Gunnar signed something, but the chopper was too high up to see his hands properly.  
"What happened? The exhibit -"  
Belle slumped against the seat, "Bastards tasered us when we got out, they injected you with something. Probably a date rape drug. You must have activated the tracker."  
"Nice right hook," Conrad chuckled, "Still needs work though."  
"Yeah, I know, I'm not Balboa," Belle groaned. "What now?"  
"Work on the new recruit, then regroup and plan another attack."  
"The one on the gurney?"  
"Stay away from him, Belle."

"Okay, but I'm still dating the Viking regardless of what you or Camille think. That's the general idea of keeping your nose out of people's business, isn't it?"  
"Fine," Conrad snapped. "Don't come crying to me or Mikael if you get your heart broken."  
"Why the hell would I go crying to that bastard?"  
"That bastard is your father."  
"Just because he slept with a prostitute doesn't make him my father," Belle retorted, "he walked away, he chose to leave."  
"Belle -"  
"Drop me off in the nearest parking lot, I need to pick something up."  
"Fine," Conrad strapped himself into the seat, watching Belle do the same. "You were injured in the crash?" he glanced at the blood on her dress.  
"Just a scratch," Belle shrugged it off. "I'm fine," she lied.  
"I know when you're lying to me, Bella," Conrad said bluntly.  
"Don't call me Bella, only Mom called me that."

"There's the door, use it," Conrad snapped, sliding it open. They were in a car park, the helicopter hovering off the ground.  
"You owe me a new pair of shoes," Belle said, stepping down and out of the helicopter.  
"I don't think that kiss was much fun for either of us, Belle" Conrad said and slid the door shut. "Back to safe the house," he ordered the pilot.  
So he remembered that at least. Doing - that - with him ... She'd wanted to throw her guts up. It had been awkward, unnatural. With Gunnar, it was natural. There was some jigsaw that Mother Nature had made them part of, and she and Gunnar slotted perfectly together.  
She headed in the direction that they'd come from, trying to remember the streets. They had to be somewhere, injured and pissed but alive. Gunnar understood, she was playing the game. She was trying to find her way out, to just escape the hell she'd ended up in. Belle kept her head up, walking along the side of the road. Her survival instincts were in overdrive, alert to every footstep and car backfiring. Belle paused, voices coming from up the street.  
Gunnar.  
Belle glanced down at herself, forcing herself to keep walking towards the voices. She turned the corner, nearing the upturned car. Belle whistled, watching Gunnar turn.

"What the hell do you want?" Barney watched her approach.  
"I think ... I know where Toll Road is," Belle walked towards Gunnar.  
"What do you mean 'you think'?"  
"Conrad said they have a new recruit, but I'm not allowed near him. They brought him in on a gurney."  
"A new recruit?" Barney said.  
"I don't know who, just that's what he said."  
"Pick a side, Belle, because it's either us or them. No turning back, you're either an Expendable or you're the enemy," Doc looked at her, "make your choice."  
Belle felt her gut twist, looking at Gunnar. She glanced down at her grazed knees, slamming the lid shut on her emotions. "It's not black and white, Doc. Stonebanks practically raised me, he kept me in school. Taught me to survive."  
"Make your choice, or I make it for you," Barney pressed his revolver to the back of her head, easing the hammer back. Belle stepped towards Gunnar, looping her arms around his neck. She kissed him gently on the lips, his arms moving to her waist.  
"You making your choice?" Barney watched her.  
_I choose you_, she signed, taking Gunnar's hand and moving it to her stomach. _Do you want to try?  
Do you even have to ask?_ Gunnar signed, glancing at Barney.  
"You can put the gun down," Jensen said.  
"I want to hear it from her," Barney said.  
"I choose my team," Belle said, leaning against Gunnar. "The Expendables."  
"Welcome home," Gunnar smiled.


End file.
